Sötét bilincsek
by Sirius Canis Black
Summary: Egy drow lány történetét meséli el, aki elhagyta otthonát Mélysötétet és a felszínre ment. Váratlan fordulatokat tartalmaz
1. Előjáték

A/N.: A Forgotten Realms világában játszódik. Előzőleges megkérdezés nélkül tilos bármit is felhasználni belőle, ami nincs benne közvetlenül egy Forgotten Realms kiadványban. Bárminek, amit felismertek, a jogai a szerzőt illetik, minden más az enyém!

Előre is köszönöm az olvasást, és a kritikákat.

Ne tévesszen meg a prológus, arról van szó, ami a leírásban van!

Előjáték

_A tölgy megremegett a friss szellő cirógatására. Egy apró, megfakult levél hullt alá. A fuvallat felkapta egy pillanatra, édes táncba vitte, pörgette, forgatta, amíg a kicsi aszott levél el nem kábult. Talán egy pillanatig újra zsenge fiatalnak hihette magát, míg végleg alá nem hullt a selymesen zöld fűre._

_A puha, bőr csizmák hangtalanul és önfeledten tapodták az erdei utat. A fák közt halványan pislogott be a napsugár. A madarak vidáman csicseregtek, más erdei állatok szokásukhoz híven szöszmötöltek._

_Akárcsak léptei, olyan könnyű volt a férfi lelke, amint hazafelé tartott. Nemsokára megpillanthatja majd Holdtenger széles öbleit, melyek szívének oly kedvesek, ahol gyermekkorát töltötte. Újra az erdőket járhatja majd, ahol szíve békére lel._

_Mosolya egy csöppet sem enyhült, amint a kezében szorongatott kis csomagra nézett. Szíve nagyot dobbant boldogságában, amint a nyugodt kis arcocskát figyelte. A gondjaira bízott gyermek édesen aludt._

_Olyan rég vágyott már egy gyermekre, de sohasem talált eddig szerelemre ha leszámítjuk a természet iránt érzett olthatatlan szeretetét. Vándor volt mióta íjat tudott tartani a kezében, és az erdőket járhatta. Szíve mindig is a zöld lombú fáké, a csicsergő madaraké, a halkan csörgedező patakoké volt. Ezt az életet ismerte mindig is, és sosem vágyott másfélére._

_Habár embernek született, inkább érezte magát elfnek lélekben. Mozdulatai is tanúskodtak erről, akárcsak kecses teste, habár sohasem remélhette, hogy olyan tökéletes lehetne, mint az elfek. Kapcsolata a természettel vetekedett egy vér szerint is elfjével._

_Gyakran barátkozott elfekkel, akik általában szívesen fogadták. Egészen jól ismerte szokásaikat, mentalitásukat, harcmodorukat. Mi sem tükrözte jobban mély kapcsolatát az elf kultúrával, hogy az ő isteneik közül választott magának. Fenmarel Mestarine híve volt._

_Talán mindez volt az oka, hogy most a gyermek nála volt. Ám Hean valószínűbbnek tartotta, hogy csupán a vak szerencse, ha nem a Sors keze van a dologban. Még egy-két isten közbenjárására is gondolt._

_A férfi kirázta arcába hulló, mélybarna fürtjeit onnan, és a mozdulat közben elhessegette bolondos, ostoba gondolatait. A lényeg, hogy a gyermek most nála van, vigyáznia kell rá, tanítania, felnevelnie, nem pedig butaságokon gondolkodnia. Inkább az előtte álló feladatra koncentrált._

_Szinte maga előtt látta amint a gyermek növekszik, az első alkalmat, amikor íjat fog a kezébe, az első közös vadászatukat, az első lovat, amit megül. Igen, minden így fog történni, és ő mindvégig vigyázni fog a gyermekre._

_Gyengéden végigsimított a pihe-puha arcocskán. Ujjai a hegyes kis füleken állapodtak meg, az elf csecsemő fülein._

_Hean ijedten kapta fel a fejét, amint egy farkas vonyítása ütötte meg a fülét. Felismerte a hangot, és tulajdonosa félelme még jobban megrémisztette._

_Krenna a társa volt kölyökkora óta, amikor a férfi rátalált az elárvult farkas csemetére. Azóta büszke, erős és gyönyörű nőstény farkassá nevelkedett. Nem is olyan régen születtek kölykei, melyeket egy druida barátjának adott Hean. Csupán egy kölyköt tartott meg, hogy együtt nevelhesse az elffel. Az a kölyök éppen a táskájában aludt. Furcsa egy dolog, de a kis farkas lett az elf gyermek tejtestvére._

_Hean átkozta magát, amiért olyan északra kalandozott, hogy tovább élvezhesse Határerdő fáit. Az úton kellett volna maradnia, mely épp csak az erdő déli szélén vág át. Ám kósza lévén nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, főleg nem úgy, hogy előtte oly sokáig utazott egy büdös karavánnal az Anauroch kősivatagon keresztül, ahol életnek szinte nyoma sincs. Így aztán megkönnyebbülése leírhatatlan volt, amikor ismét fák között járhatott. Leszakadt a karavántól és elkalandozott az erdőben kissé, hogy felfrissítse magát._

_Most olyan gyorsan rohant farkasa segítségére, ahogy csak bírt. Az elf gyermek felébredt és halkan nyöszörgött, de még nem kezdett el sírni, és Hean remélte, hogy ez így is marad. Futás közben lekapta hátáról míves íját, melyben oly nagyon megbízott, hiszen tökéletes elf munka volt. Még régi elf mestere adta neki, aki megtanította az erdő titkaira, az elf élet rejtelmeire._

_Hamarosan ritkulni kezdet körülötte a fák, amíg a terep emelkedett. Ettől tartott, túl közel kerültek a Sárkánygerinc-hegységhez, és Hean biztos volt benne, hogy nem alaptalanul kapták a sötét szirtek ezt a nevet. Most mégis remélte, hogy nem lesz igaza, hogy csupán valami elkóborolt erdei lénnyel, talán orkkal kerülnek szembe._

_A következő pillanatban, mintegy cáfolásként megremegett alatta a föld, majdnem hasra is esett. Miközben egy fatörzsbe kapaszkodott, a vér is megfagyott az ereiben, amikor egy hatalmas üvöltés rezegtette meg a levegőt._

_Hean arca elkomorult. Pillanatok alatt elrejtette a táskáját és a gyermeket egy gödörbe, majd falevéllel takarta le őket. Hamarosan eltökélten száguldott a hangforrás felé, kezében szeretett íjával. Mikor kiért a fák közül, döbbenten fékezett le._

_Nem lett volna szabad egy sárkánynak ilyen közel merészkednie a hegyek lábához, főleg nem egy nagy vörösnek._

_A kósza nagyot nyelt, amint a hatalmas sárkányra pillantott. Egy pillanatra maga alá gyűrte a sárkányiszony, de hirtelen valami még furcsábbra lett figyelmes. A sárkány körül apró alakok mozogtak, mégpedig elfek, és ahogy nézte holdelfek és erdei elfek vegyesen. Elsőre nevetségesnek tűnt, ahogy a sárkányt próbálták visszaszorítani a hegyre, de a vándor hamar meglátta, hogy nem is olyan védtelenek._

_Hean hitetlenkedve rázta meg a fejét. Nem tudott róla, hogy élnének elfek Határerdőben. Ezen azonban nem törte tovább a fejét. Egy gyakorlott mozdulattal felajzotta íját, majd egy nyílvesszőt szedett elő hímzett tegezéből. Az az elf adta neki ezt a vesszőt, aki a gyermeket is rá bízta. Azt mondta, hogy a méreg rajta olyan erős, hogy akár egy sárkányt is elkábít, ha a megfelelő helyen találják el._

_A kósza elvigyorodott: hát most lesz alkalma megnézni, hogy valóban igaz-e ez._

_Az árnyak közt suhanva lopózott tovább, habár itt már kevés volt a fedezék, azonban a vándor tökéletes mestere volt a lopakodásnak, ahogy az íjnak is. Hamarosan elég közel került ahhoz, hogy célba vehesse a tomboló szörnyeteget._

_Óvatosan levette a nyíl hegyéről a védő tokot, majd célzásra emelte íját. Tudta, hogy csupán egyetlen lövése van, és annak tökéletesnek kell lennie. Körülötte sziklák görögtek le a hegyoldalról, amint a sárkány haragosan csapkodta irtózatos farkát ide-oda._

_Hean mit sem törődött ezzel. Minden figyelmét a célzásra szentelte, a bestia szemére koncentrálva. Minden más gondolatot kizárt a fejéből, csupán az íja, a nyíl és a vörösben izzó szemek léteztek abban a pillanatban. A húr pattanásig feszült, majd a nyílvessző elröppent._

_A kószának egy diadalittas mosolyra sem volt ideje, amikor a vessző a szörnyeteg szemében állt meg. Ugyanis abban a pillanatban temette maga alá egy sziklaomlás. A távolból még hallotta, amint fájdalmasan üvölt a sárkány, és mintha még érezte is volna, ahogyan az óriási hústömeg a földre roskad. Aztán már semmit sem érzett._

_- De hiszen ő győzte le a sárkányt! Igazán megbízhatnánk benne, Eurilim!_

_- Szerinted hogyan lehet, hogy eddig még sohasem támadtak meg minket, Selimil? Szerinted mégis miért nem háborgat minket senki?_

_- Ez akkor is igazságtalan…_

_- Értsd már meg Selimil, hogy csupán akkor lehetünk biztonságban, ha senki sem tud a létezésünkről! Márpedig bármennyit is segített nekünk, ez mégiscsak egy ember! Segítségéért cserébe meggyógyítottuk, de nem engedhetjük meg, hogy emlékezzen! Túl könnyen kikotyogna rólunk mindent._

_- De…_

_- Semmi de! Elismerem, hogy különleges ember. Farkasokkal barátkozik, és egy elf gyermeket hord magánál, de akkor is csak ember! Mi pedig nem engedhetjük meg, hogy egy ember tudjon rólunk, még akkor sem ha a Magányos Farkas jelét viseli is..._

_Hean lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Egy puha, levelekből megvetett ágyban feküdt. Kicsit kábán érezte magát. A napfény megcsiklandozta arcát. Pillantása a mellette álló két elfre esett. Az egyikük, egy magas, szürke hajú holdelf rápillantott tiszta kék szemével, majd intett társának, a fiatal, erdeielf nőnek._

_- Menj Selimil, hívd Rathquet és keresd meg a gyermeket meg a farkasokat._

_A nő még egy pillanatig farkasszemet nézett az elf férfival, de végül meghajtotta a fejét és elsietett._

_- Idd ezt meg! - nyomott az ember ajkához egy apró fiolát az elf. –Segít a gyógyulásodban!- tette még hozzá a férfi._

_Hean megbízott az elfben, hiszen ha akarták volna már rég megölik. Az ital kellemes melegséggel töltötte el testét, majd érezte, amint ismét mély álomba zuhan._

_Hean kissé zavartan, de kipihenten ébredt. Nyújtózott egyet, majd megsimogatta a mellette fekvő Krenna fejét. Kora reggel volt még, de úgy döntött hamarosan indulnak. Minél hamarabb haza akart jutni._

_Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott a furcsa és ijesztő álom, amit látott. Egy szörnyű, vörös tűzben izzó szem nézett rá, de aztán kacagva verte ki a fejéből, ezt a buta álmot._

_Hamarosan úton voltak már, és a férfi még egyszer megnézte a karjában vitt, finom anyagba bugyolált gyermeket. Ujjai végigsimítottak az arcocskán, majd a medalionon, ami a nyakában lógott. A kicsi felébredt az érintésre. A kósza összeráncolta a homlokát. Egy pillanatig meg volt győződve róla, hogy a gyermeknek nem borostyánsárga szemei voltak korábban, de végül csak megvonta a vállát és ment tovább._

_- Hogyan történhetett ez! - kiáltotta magából kikelve Eurilim. Jégkék szemei dühödt szikrákat szórtak. Az előtte álló erdeielf nő összehúzta magát. Nem is olyan messze a férfi felesége egy síró gyermeket szorongatott a kezében, és próbálta megnyugtatni. A nő gyönyörű, kékesfekete haja borostyánsárga szemeibe hullt, amint halkan dúdolt a csecsemőnek._

_- Sajnálom, én azt a gyermeket vittem el, amelyiken a medál volt. Nem tehetek róla ha átkerült egy másik gyerekre…_

_Az elf férfi tehetetlenül járkált fel-alá mérgében._

_- De ki? Hogyan történhetett ez… - hangja fájdalmasan elhalkult._

_- Apa, kérlek bocsáss meg! Én voltam az! Nem tudtam, hogy olyan fontos az a medál, és olyan szépen mutatott az öcsikémen… - egy elf kislány lépett elő anyja szoknyája mellől. Még tíz éves sem lehetett, és a lehető legártatlanabbul festett könnyben úszó hatalmas, kék szemeivel._

_Eurilim nagyot sóhajtott. Nem tudta hibáztatni gyermekét, hiszen valóban nem tudta mit tesz valójában._

_- Ami megtörtént, az megtörtént! Az ember elhagyta Határerdőt, nem mehetünk utána! A sajátunkként fogjuk felnevelni ezt a gyermeket, bárki is legyen. Talán éppen az istenek akarták így… - a holdelf nő selymes hangja elkeseredetten csuklott el. Bárki, aki ránézett, láthatta mennyire fájhatott neki elvesztenie saját gyermekét._

_Eurilim komoran bólintott._

_- Mindez pedig nem derülhet ki! Rajtunk kívül senki sem tudhatja mi történt valójában! Megértettétek?_

_A férfi kemény hangjára mindenki összerezzent, de végül beleegyezésüket adták. A titkot sohasem fedhetik fel ezután._


	2. Első lány

1. Első lány

Zilv'ra szúrósan meredt a kezében tartott csecsemőre. A vörös szemek érdeklődve pislogtak vissza rá, a kislány halkan gügyögött. A nőt meglepte mennyi értelmet vél felfedezni azokban a szemekben, akárha a csöppség több lenne egy átlagos csecsemőnél. Zilv'ra hitetlenkedve rázta meg a fejét, és gondolatban megrótta önmagát, amiért ilyen bolond dolgokon rágja magát.

A gyermek egészségesnek tűnt. Obszidiánfekete bőre melegséget sugárzott a hőlátás tartományában, fején még egy kevés hófehér haj is látható volt, ami ugyan hamarosan kihullik majd, de helyette minden bizonnyal dús sörény nő.

Zilv'ra egy haragos fintor kíséretében, csöppet sem gyöngéden visszarakta a csecsemőt a kőből faragott, puha párnák bélelte bölcsőjébe. A kicsi szája egy pillanatra mintha lefelé görbült volna, és a nő várakozva hajolt fölé, hátha elsírja magát, ám csalódnia kellett. A csecsemő inkább apró kis karját nyújtotta felé, de túl messze volt, hogy elérje Zilv'rat, mégis lelkesen gügyögött.

A nő hosszúkás, ébenfekete arca undorodó grimaszba torzult. Vérvörös szemeiben harag villant, amint a lelkesen felé nyújtózkodó gyermeket nézte.

Hosszú, kecses ujjai görcsösen szorították a bölcső szélét, és ha nem rideg, kemény kőből faragták volna, talán nem is tud ellenállni a szorításnak.

- Shyn'dree Hlaana…- köpte gúnnyal a szavakat gyöngyházfényű fogai közt.

- Szánalmas, kicsi fattyú…

Zilv'ra fenyegető pillantást vetett az apróságra. Összehúzta a szemöldökét, a homlokát ráncolta, sőt még enyhén vicsorgott is. Ám úgy tűnt, hogy a kislányt képtelen akárcsak megijeszteni is. A pici arcocskáján apró gödrök keletkeztek, amint elmosolyodott, majd kacagni kezdett. A nő tehetetlenségében idegesen dobbantott egyet lábával, amíg egy dühödt horkantással hátat fordított a bölcsőnek. Egy felsőbbrendű pillantás kíséretében ismét elfintorodott, majd karba font kézzel állt tovább.

A gyermek édes kacagása még jobban dühítette. Egy pillanatra átfutott az agyán, hogy ez talán nem normális, de aztán elhessegette a gondolatot. Óvatosan hátrapillantott, majd dacosan szegte szögletes állát fel.

- Kicsi Tar'thrae húgom ostoba fattya! Nos, talán már nem is olyan kicsi a húgocskám most, hogy nagyasszonyanya lett Dilagh'ar halála után. Én vagyok az első lány! Nekem kellett volna anyám helyébe lépnem. Az a nyomorult pedig ellopta az engem megillető helyet! Most meg a büdös kölykének a szoktatóanyja kell, hogy legyek, ahelyett, hogy főpapnői tanulmányaim folytathatnám. Micsoda bosszúság! Már olyan közel voltam a főpapnőséghez, és most hosszú évekig nem haladhatok előre! El sem tudom képzelni Tar'thrae hogyan volt képes előttem megszerezni a főpapnőséget. Lefogadom, hogy csalt valahogy.- Zilv'ra halkan füstölgött magában, kedvenc recézett tőrét markolászva idegességében, amellyel kínozni szokta áldozatait.

A csecsemő nagyot ásított. A drow nő egy kecses mozdulattal a bölcsőnél termett. Egy pillanatig összeszorított fogakkal türtőztette magát, nehogy elvágja a kicsi torkát. Végül szeméből kihunyt a vérengző fény, és már fekete kezei sem remegtek. Eszébe jutott mit is tenne vele Tar'thrae ha megtudná, hogy megölte elsőszülött lányát. Ezektől a gondolatoktól pedig kirázta a hideg.

Tar'thrae Lolth főpapnőjeként az istennő teljes kegyét élvezte Zilv'rával ellentétben. Márpedig csöppet sem ajánlatos egy ilyen nő haragját bárkinek is magára vonnia. Zilv'ra sokszor látta már húga hűvös, számító kegyetlenségét igazi haraggá változni. Tar'thraet nehéz volt dühbe gurítani, de akinek sikerült, az inkább kívánta volna magát egy démonlord kezeibe.

A nő pár kelletlen mozdulattal betakargatta a csecsemőt a gazdagon hímzett, finom szövésű takarójával. A kisded hamarosan édes álomba merült, békésen szuszogva.

Jobb híján Zilv'ra fintorogva figyelte az alvó gyermeket. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy drága húga arra kérte, hogy miután elaltatta a kicsit, menjen vissza hozzá. A nő elégtétellel gondolt arra, hogy Tar'thrae milyen gyenge lehet még most, nem sokkal a szülés után. Persze hamarosan felépül majd, Zilv'ra számára túl hamar, de a nő addig is ki akart élvezni minden lehetőséget, hogy húgát gyengének láthassa.

Egy hanyag mozdulattal magához hívott egy kifejezetten nagy pókot. Öccse egyik kísérletének eredménye volt a másfél méter magasságot meghaladó bestia. A család legnagyobb örömére pedig tökéletes házőrző vált belőle.

A nő hosszú, sötétlila szoknyája hangosan suhogott, amint az ajtó felé indult. A magasan sliccelt szoknya alól gyakran kivillantat éjfekete, formás combjai, és pókmintával díszített csizmái.

Mielőtt elhagyta volna a szobát, a drow fennhéjázón szegte fel finom vonalú fejét, és egy utolsó felsőbbrendű pillantást vetett a bölcsőben szundikáló gyermekre. Legalább önmagának be akarta bizonyítani, hogy valóban felsőbbrendű.

Miután az ajtó döngve csapódott be, a rideg szoba üresen maradt a kisdeden és őrzőjén kívül. A helyiség a Hlaana ház egyik legdíszesebb, és egyben legjobban védettje volt. Mindez természetesen a szoba lakójának előkelőségét fejezte ki. Habár még csecsemő volt, a kicsi drow Dusklyngh negyedik házának első hercegnője volt. Márpedig egy ilyen cím viselője potenciális hatalomra számíthatott idővel, ha jól rakosgatja a kártyáit.

A míves szobrok, és faragások mégis hidegen szemlélték a bölcsőt. Különösen az egyik csuklyás alak tűnt fenyegetőnek. Talán azért, mert belőle sugárzott a legkevesebb mágikus fény. A drow művészet egyik alapeleme a sejtelmes fényben táncoló tündérfények, amelyek gyakran futják be az értékesebb alkotásokat.

A szoba fenyegető csöndjében csupán a kicsi szuszogása volt hallható. A nagy pók mereven állt mellette. Avatatlan szem talán őt is szobornak nézhette volna.

A pók jelentős méretű, ízes lábain hirtelen nyugtalansággal merevedtek meg a kitinszőrök. A szörnyeteg felkapta ocsmány, nyolcszemű fejét, de aztán hirtelen vissza is eresztette, amikor vastag, kék köd borította be. Mire a jelenés eltűnt, a bestia ismét nyugodtan állt őrt, talán túl nyugodtan is.

Aztán váratlan dolog történt. Az a bizonyos csuklyás faragvány a plafon közelében megmozdult, majd a következő pillanatban egyetlen hang nélkül ért földet a bölcső mellett. A behemót pók még csak oda sem fordult.

A csuklya alatt, a fekete ajkakon egy furcsa mosoly játszadozott, amint az idegen a gyermek fölé hajolt. Kecses ujjait a kicsiny arc felé nyújtotta.

- Shyn'dree… - suttogta alig hallhatóan bársonyos hangján. - Hlaana… - a család nevét tömény megvetéssel ejtette ki. A drow halkan kuncogott, amint óvatosan megérintette a gyermek arcát. Vörös szemei különös fénnyel csillantak meg. Alsó ajkát enyhén beharapta, amint visszahúzta a kezét, hogy piwawfija alá csúsztathassa.

Mielőtt azonban bármit is elővehetett volna, ijedten kapta fel a fejét. A hirtelen mozdulatra egy rakoncátlan fehér tincse elszabadult, és a szeme elé került.

Mialatt egy hanyag mozdulattal helyreigazította a hófehér hajszálakat, egy könnyed ugrással a plafonon termett, majd akár egy pók, gyorsan egy szobor mellé araszolt.

Habár a drowkat az összes birodalom legkecsesebb, és legügyesebb lényei között tartják számon, ilyesmit aligha vihetett volna véghez bármelyikük egy kevés mágia segítsége nélkül. Mi sem bizonyította ezt jobban, minthogy a csuklyás alak szája máris hangtalan idézetekre nyílt. A következő pillanatban pedig hőképe teljesen eltűnt, még csak egy szobor látszatát sem hagyva maga után.

Éppen időben, ugyanis az ajtó kitárult, hogy újabb drowk léphessenek be a szobába.

Egy fiatal, mégis tiszteletet parancsoló drow nő jött be arcán önelégült kifejezéssel. Borzongató szépség volt. Ebben a szépségben azonban csak kevesen mertek gyönyörködni. A legtöbb hím még csak rá sem mert nézni, ami mulattatta a drowt. Legnagyobb megelégedésére még a nők sem tudták sokáig állni a tekintetét.

Tar'thrae pedig imádott a lehető legkihívóbban öltözni. Kedvenc játéka volt az ostoba hímek reakcióit figyelni, és megbüntetni azokat a bolondokat, akik túl sokáig legeltették rajta a szemük.

Ezúttal sem hazudtolta meg önmagát. A leheletvékony, finom szövésű leplek pókhálószerűen borultak rá, teljesen szabadon hagyva ébenfekete vállait és hátát. Fekete, drágakövekkel kivert bőrszíjak, és zsinórok tartották össze öltözetét, mely a földet súrolta. Dekoltázsa mélységét csupán igen értékes, díszes nyaklánca múlta felül.

Kimért lépésekkel közeledett a bölcső felé. Minden mozdulatára összecsörrentek hosszú fülbevalói. Sűrű, hófehér haja lágyan lengedezett utána. Mégis megjelenésében a legmegkapóbb, igéző arcát nem számítva, a mágikus erőtől vibráló fejéke volt. A finom fémszálakból álló ékszer akár egy pókháló, úgy hálózta be a fejét. A halántékán mindkét oldalon egy-egy drágakőből faragott pók pihent fenyegetően, lábaik sötét nyársakként meredtek az ég felé.

A nagyasszonyanyát két kifejezéstelen arcú papnő, a húgai követték. A szobába végül a füstölgő Zilv'ra érkezett. A legidősebb nővér még mindig mérges volt húga gyors felépülése miatt. Átkozta magát, amikor olyan bolondul megdöbbent Tar'thrae fogadótermébe belépve, a nagyasszonyanyát teljes fényében találva. Jól látta húga ravasz szemében, hogy pontosan ezt várta, és jól szórakozik a dolgon.

Tar'thrae a gigantikus pókra pillantott. A bestia még mindig teljesen mereven állt. A nagyasszonyanya hamiskásan elmosolyodott. Huncut fény villant a szemében. Finom kis kezével intett kísérőinek, hogy távozzanak, akik már nem is voltak ott a következő pillanatban.

A nő egy elégedett mosoly kíséretében megnyalta telt ajkát, majd lassú léptekkel az egyik kőből faragott ülőalkalmatossághoz sétált. Tökéletes nyugalommal ült le, lábait keresztbe rakva egymáson. Még a ruháit is megigazgatta, haját is elrendezte. Végül kényelmesen hátradőlt, és a szoba szobrait szemlélgette szórakozott mosollyal szép arcán.

- Előjöhetsz Alakdriirn! Untat már a kis bújócskád.

A nő kellemes duruzsolása inkább hatott fenyegetően, mint hívogatóan. Ám a nagyasszonyanyának ezúttal csalódnia kellett. Semmi sem mozdult a szobában. Továbbra is az egyetlen hőforrás lánya teste volt sajátján kívül. A nő összehúzta a szemöldökét. A legtöbb drow ilyenkor szokott sírva a földre borulni, hogy kegyelemért könyörögjön.

- Rendben. Nos, akkor azt hiszem, hogy más társaságot kell keresnem – eddigi édes hangja hirtelen kifejezetten fagyossá és kimértté vált. – Hm, talán az öcsém, Nadonim megteszi majd. Ha jól emlékszem, a legutóbbi általa kifejlesztett fürkészvarázs elnyerte az akadémia tetszését is. Talán éppen azért, mert a varázslat célpontja, aki elrejteni kívánja teste hőjét, csöppet felmelegszik, hogy tisztán lehessen látni. Milyen kár, hogy ezt a kis felmelegedést még senki sem élte túl…

Tar'thrae gúnyos hangja sokat sejtetően halkult el. De további lépéseket nem kellett tennie, ugyanis szinte azonnal az egyik szobor mellett hőfoszlányok jelentek meg, hogy végül egy piwawfiba burkolt drow képévé álljanak össze.

- _Micsoda balszerencse_ - gondolta magában a nő egy gonosz vigyor kíséretében. -, _hogy a piwawfi nem működik ebben a szobában. Nos, azt hiszem, hogy ezért még köszönetet kell mondanom drága öcsémnek._

- Köszöntelek szerény otthonomban szeretett Alakdriirnem! Gyere, ülj ide mellém! – paskolta meg könnyeden a nő, a mellette lévő üres helyet.

A férfi tett is egy óvatos lépést felé, miközben a hívogató nagyasszonyanyát fürkészte. Tar'thrae elégedetten kacagott a másik drowt figyelve.

- Az első ház első hercege tart tőlem! Micsoda megtiszteltetés ez! – kuncogott hamiskásan a csuklyás alakra, miközben egyik szemét meg is törölte, azt a látszatot akarván kelteni, mintha könnyre is fakadt volna a nevetés közben.

–Ugyan, kedves Alakdriirn, vedd már le azt a nevetséges csuklyát! Hiszen úgyis láttalak már tetőtől talpig meztelenül… - vihorászott jóízűen Tar'thrae, miközben buja fény csillant vörös szikrákkal teli, szépen ívelt szemeiben.

A férfi hanyagul lerázta a fejéről a csuklyát. Majdnem vállig érő, fehér haja, melyet egy laza lófarokba fogott, ide-oda csapódott. Immár az ő szája is csíntalan vigyorra húzódott. Ha bármi zavart érzett amiatt, amit a nő mondott, egyáltalán nem mutatta. Ruganyos léptekkel, magabiztosan indult meg újra a nő felé.

Alakdriirn igazán jóképűnek számított. Mégis személyes varázsát főleg rakoncátlan, folyton a szemébe lógó tincsei, és a bal fülét díszítő fülbevaló adták. Állítólag azon a kis aranykarikán egy illithid karma függ, akit az ékszer tulajdonosa győzött le. Tar'thrae nem adott hitelt buta pletykáknak, főleg nem olyan hatalmas lényekkel kapcsolatban, mint az illithidek, de ebből a férfiból talán mégiscsak kinézett olyasvalakit, aki képes elbánni egy agyfürkésszel.

- Édes Tar'thraem, mikor végzel már azzal az idegesítő nővéreddel? Egyrészt semmire sem használható szerencsétlenség, másrészt meg egy nagyasszonyanya igazán nem engedheti meg magának, hogy egy drágalátos nővére körülötte legyeskedjen… - búgta finoman a férfi a nő fülébe, amint mellé ért és elhelyezkedett mellette.

Mintha haragos fény gyúlt volna a nagyasszonyanya szemében. Elvégre hogyan képzeli egy hím, hogy meghatározhatná, mit engedhet meg ő magának. Ám a másik nyugodt, ravaszkás arcát látva dühe elpárolgott.

- Enyje kedvesem! Milyen gonosz dolgokat mondasz szegény nővérkémről… - fedte meg a nő pajkosan, miközben finoman végigsimított a férfi karakteres arcán. – Hiszen tudod, hogy teljesen ártatlan kicsike a szentem. És olyan kis butácska! Igazán kár érte…

A férfi természetesen egy percig sem hitte, hogy a nagyasszonyanya sajnálná nővérét, ám igazat kellett adnia neki: ha hagyta, hogy a húga foglalja el harc nélkül anyjuk helyét, akkor valóban kifejezetten ostoba.

- És ha szabad tudnom, miért ez a nagy sietség, hogy nagyasszonyanyává válj? Hiszen szegény Dilagh'ar még olyan fiatal volt!

A nő halkan kuncogott az igen rosszul megjátszott sajnálkozás hallatán.

- Miért nem vártad meg, hogy biztosabb legyen a család helyzete? Most olyan sebezhető vagy. Csupán egyetlen főpapnőd van, aki te magad vagy… - mosolygott a férfi ravaszul, miközben fekete ujjai a nő szabad vállát fedezték fel.

- Szerinted milyen esélyeim lettek volna a nagyasszonyanyaságra, ha a többi testvérem is főpapnővé vált volna? – vigyorgott a nő a férfira. Még tökéletes, gyöngyházfényű fogait is láttatni engedte. – Úgy gondolom talán mégiscsak helyesen cselekedtem, amikor felhasználtam gyors előrehaladásom előnyeit, talán te nem így hiszed?

A nő várakozó pillantására a férfi elmosolyodott, és szavak helyett inkább egy gyöngéd csókkal válaszolt a nagyasszonyanya fültövénél. A nő nem is leplezte, hogy jól esik neki a kényeztetés.

- Most pedig – egy újabb csók a nyakon kísérte szavait. -, mit fogsz tenni drága – még egy csók követte az előzőt ezúttal a kulcscsonton. - Tar'thraem?

A nő válaszul megoldotta ruháját, ami teljesen lecsúszott a válláról, így előbukkantak telt, vágykeltő keblei. Legnagyobb megelégedésére a férfi keze rögvest feléjük kúszott, miközben igézve bámulta őket. Tar'thrae újabb győzelmet készült elkönyvelni, amint élvezte a férfi gyengéd érintését csupasz felsőtestén.

Alakdriirn, azonban nyelt egyet, majd farkasszemet nézett a nővel, végül pedig elhúzódott tőle.

- Még egyszer nem esek ugyanabba a hibába – suttogta komoran.

Tar'thrae arca eltorzult a dühtől, amint felpattant. Nehéz volt kihozni a sodrából, de úgy tűnik Alakdriirn tudta a módját. Természetesen a férfi sem volt ostoba. Szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban a lehető legnagyobbat szökkent, hogy lehetőleg kikerüljön a nő közvetlen hatótávolságából.

A nagyasszonyanya remegett a dühtől, szemei vad lánggal égtek.

- Hogyan – sziszegte alig hallhatóan, de annál rémisztőbben. – merészeled?

A férfi ezúttal sokkal nagyobbat nyelt, és elgondolkozott rajta, hogy valóban okos dolog volt-e visszautasítani a nőt. Elvégre még ha el is bánna vele, akkor is egy másik ház kellős közepén van. És ha rátámad egy nagyasszonyanyára, még a saját anyja, az első ház nagyasszonyanyája sem mentheti meg.

- Ha most megölsz – bármennyire is szerette volna, nem tudta elrejteni a hangjában a remegést. -, ki fogja meggyőzni az anyám, hogy a gyermeked élhessen?

Úgy tűnt, hogy ez az érv lehűtötte a nőt. Alakdriirn nagyon remélte, hogy így lesz, a többi lehetőség túl szörnyű lett volna, hogy csak bele is gondoljon.

Tar'thrae bólintott. Természetesen ő is tudta, hogy hacsak Alakdriirn meg nem győzi, Quarryne Anya sohasem engedné, hogy fia vérvonala, és ezáltal esetleg tehetségének egy része egy rivális ház vérvonalát gazdagítsa.

Dusklynghben nyílt titok volt, hogy minden nő arról álmodik, hogy Alakdriirntől szülessen gyermeke. Ennek egyszerű okai voltak azon túl, hogy a férfi az első ház első hercege. Nevezetesen pedig, hogy Alakdriirn nem csupán a város főmágusa, de legjobb kardforgatója is volt egyben. Elsőre ilyesmit hitetlenkedés követne, de a férfi nem egyszer bizonyította már rátermettségét ezekre a címekre, és szinte élő legendává vált. Természetesen olyan hatalmat még így sem kaphatott, mint a nagyasszonyanyák, de a hímek számára méretezett hatalom korlátjait már rég kitolta.

Így érthető hát, ha bármelyik nő olyan gyermekre vágyott, aki kicsit is hasonlít Alakdriirnra. Természetesen Quarryne Anya, a Frerah'el ház nagyasszonyanyája pont az ellenkezőjét kívánta. Fiának nem tiltotta meg a bizalmas érintkezést azokkal a nőkkel, akik elég rangosak voltak hozzá, de kötelezte, hogy előbb fejlesszen ki egy varázslatot, vagy szerezzen olyan mágikus tárgyat, ami megakadályozza ezen nők áldott állapotba kerülését miközben velük hál.

Mindez eddig simán ment, hosszú éveken át, ám Tar'thraenek valahogy sikerült túljárnia a férfi eszén. És hogy még jobban tetőzze a bajokat, ráadásul lánygyermeket szült, ami sokkalta veszélyesebb egy fiúgyermeknél, főleg, hogy első leány.

- Ha valóban nem akarsz ugyanabba a hibába esni, akkor az önmegtartóztatást javaslom – sziszegte gúnyosan a nő. – Elvégre ha nekem sikerült megtörnöm a mágiád, akkor másnak is sikerülhet…

A férfi merészen farkasszemet nézett a nagyasszonyanyával.

- Takarodj! – köpte dühösen a szavakat a nő, majd tüntetően elfordult, és felhúzta az orrát.

Alakdriirn halványan mosolyogva biccentett, majd gondosan maga köré csavarta piwawfiját és pár ügyes álcázó varázslat kíséretében elhagyta a szobát.

A nő duzzogva, elégedetlenül huppant vissza a helyére. Most vagy valami különösen kegyetlen kínzással kéne megnyugtatnia zaklatott idegeit, vagy egy kifejezetten jó partnert kéne találnia egy kis kikapcsolódásra.

A kettő kombinálása mellett döntött.

Alakdriirn kissé feszengve lépett be a gigantikus terembe. Akárhányszor járt itt, sosem tudta megszokni. A legrosszabb mégis saját anyja volt. Valahányszor ránézett, amint a díszes trónon ült, kirázta a hideg. Ritkán látta mosolyogni a vézna nőt, de akkor is inkább fenyegetőnek találta. Volt valami különösen ijesztő aura a nagyasszonyanya körül.

A férfi még csak meg sem próbálta leplezni, hogy retteg tőle, és akkor ő még a kedvenc gyermeke volt Quarryne Anyának.

Kimért léptekkel közelített a terem közepéhez, de előrelátóan az emelvény aljánál maradt. Rögtön fél térdre ereszkedett és lehajtotta a fejét.

- Üdvözöllek Quarryne Anya! – hangja tisztán zengett a nagy, szinte üres teremben.

A férfi rossz érzéssel gondolt a töménytelen pók szoborra, amik a termet díszítik. Mindig rosszul lett ha arra gondolt, hogy semmi mást ábrázoló faragvány nincs a hatalmas fogadóteremben.

- Megszületett a gyermek, nem igaz fiam? – a férfi meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy anyja hangjában nem talál dühös felhangot. – Állj fel Alakdriirn! Nincs szükséged ilyen ostoba formaságokra ha én fogadlak!

A férfi azonnal felállt. Természetesen tudta, hogyha egyetlen kis „formaságot" is kihagyott volna, már a kínzókamrákban találta volna magát. Azért mégiscsak örült neki, hogy nem kell térdelnie.

- Nem igazán ilyesmire számítottál fiam, ugyebár? – kuncogott a nő, amint fia szemébe nézett.

- Az az igazság anyám… - kezdte volna, de a nagyasszonyanya egyetlen kézmozdulata elhallgattatta.

- A Frerah'el ház érdekeit jól fogja szolgálni egy a rangsorban elől álló ház nagyasszonyanyájának támogatása. Persze csak ha nem rohangál majd körülötte hasonló vérrel az ereiben még pár gyermek

- Természetesen, anyám.- bólintott még épp időben Alakdriirn, jól leplezve meglepődését, hiszen az ő érve is pont ugyanez lett volna. A második mondat fenyegető élére, pedig összeugrott a gyomra, de ő is tudta, hogy anyjának igaza van.

- Anyám, ha szabad kérdeznem hogyan tervezed a lány támogatásának megnyerését? – kérdezte óvatosan a férfi.

- Tudod-e, hogy ki a szoktatóanyja a gyermeknek? – tudakolta egy ravasz mosoly kíséretében Quarryne Anya.

Alakdriirn óvatosan bólintott. Még nem tudta mit akar ebből az anyja kihozni.

- És azt tudod-e mitől fosztja meg a szoktatóanyaság ezt a szegény teremtést? – puhatolózott tovább, ezúttal kissé gúnyosan a nagyasszonyanya.

A férfi ismét bólintott, még mindig sejtelme sem volt mire megy ki a játék.

- Tudod drága fiam, az elkeseredett papnők könnyen befolyásolhatóak. Főleg egy jó szándékú, segítőkész főpapnő segítségével. Hamarosan szerencsétlen pára rájön majd, hogy milyen sok hátrányt jelent neki ez a gyermek, és milyen előnyökkel járhat ha nem törődik vele…

Alakdriirn kezdte megérteni anyja tervét, és ravaszul mosolyogva várta mi mindenre gondolt még a furfangos nő.

- Természetesen pedig, ha nem figyel senki a gyermekre, akkor nekünk gondoskodnunk kell az oktatásáról, nem igaz drága fiam? – kuncogott a nő hamiskásan. – De persze az anyja vagy bárki más nem tudhatja meg, elvégre hogyan is árulhatnánk el szegény főpapnőségre vágyó Zilv'rat? A gyerek helyes nevelését rád bízom, úgy teszel, ahogy akarsz, de amikor nagyasszonyanya válik belőle (lehetőleg minél hamarabb), akkor feltétlen támogatásáról kell biztosítania, különben a te bőröd bánja! Habár régóta vágyom egy rendes ágyelőre…

A férfi arcára fagyott a mosoly, de azért bólintott, majd tisztelgett, és anyja engedélyével elhagyta a termet.

Útközben elgondolkozott milyen jól is alakulnak ahhoz képest a dolgok, mint várta.

Zilv'ra idegesen járkált fel-alá. Hosszú szoknyája hangosan suhogott.

- Nem értem ti hogyan lehettek ilyen nyugodtak! – vakkantotta dühösen végül.

Öccse, Nadonim unottan tanulmányozott egy könyvet nem messze tőle. Húgai, Wuyone és Dir'zrae tökéletes nyugalommal olvasták papnői tanulmányaikhoz szükséges szövegeik.

A szobában halvány gyertyafény táncolt, ami még jobban felzaklatta Zilv'rat, aki ki nem állhatta a bántó, éles fényt.

- Hogyan lehettek ilyen nyugodtak, amikor éppen most vesztitek el a nemességetek? – üvöltötte az ingerült nő.

- Mert ha te lennél a nagyasszonyanya, akkor talán nem veszítenénk el? – kérdezte nyugodt hangon Nadomin, miközben le sem vette tekintetét a könyvről.

Zilv'ra gyűlölködve nézett öccsére, ám ennyi nem hűtötte le.

- Azt akarjátok, hogy a gyermekeitek egyszerű közemberek legyenek? Hát erre vágytok? És ti is hamarosan ezzé váltok! Még csak esélyt sem adtok magatoknak, hogy feljebb kerüljetek a ranglétrán! Ostoba gyáva bolondok vagytok! – köpte mérgesen a szavakat a felhevült drow nő.

- Még mindig nem értem, kedves nővérem, hogy a mi céljainkat miért szolgálná, ha te lennél a nagyasszonyanya – jegyezte meg ugyanolyan nyugodtan, és munkájában elmerülten Nadomin.

- Féleszű, hálátlan, nyomorult hím! – visította Zilv'ra azzal már a férfinél is termett, hogy borotvaéles tőrével tanítson neki tiszteletet.

- Elég legyen! – fogta le nővérét Wuyone, megelégelve annak őrjöngő viselkedését.

- Hogyan merészeled te kis fruska! – zihálta a megvadult drow nő. Veszettül kapálózott, de húga nem engedte el. – Egy átkozott kis hímet védelmezel!

- Csak azért, mert te szeszélyes kedvedben vagy, drága nővérem, nem engedhetjük meg, hogy a család varázslója súlyos sérüléseket szenvedjen. – próbálta nyugodtan lehűteni a nőt Wuyone.

Közben Nadomin, aki ezúttal figyelemmel kísérte a történteket, ismét visszatért a könyv tanulmányozásához. Ajkán egy önelégült félmosoly játszadozott.

Mindez csak még jobban feltüzelte Zilv'rat. Szinte önkívületben sikított húga arcába.

- Te kis elfajzott szerencsétlen korcs! Nem vagy méltó a Hlaana névre! Undorító kis hímeket bújtatsz a szoknyád mögé! Te… te alattomos féreg! – azzal egyik kezét végre kiszabadítva pofonra emelte azt.

Mielőtt azonban üthetett volna egy másik kéz elkapta a kezét, és erélyesen hátracsavarta. Zilv'ra halkan felnyögött a fájdalomtól. Hátrapillantva másik húgát, Dir'zraet látta haragosan nézni. A nő még sosem látta Dir'zraet mérgesnek, a lány a tökéletes nyugalom volt. Ez a hirtelen változás végre Zilv'ra torkára forrasztotta a szót.

Nadomin továbbra is fesztelenül tanulmányozta könyvét, ügyet sem vetve a többiekre. Elvégre minek kéne beleavatkozni a nők dolgába?

- Az, hogy te nem vagy megelégedve a helyzeteddel, a te gondod! De mégis miből gondolod, hogy mi nem vagyunk vele megelégedve? – sziszegte az általában csöndes lány. Titokban még Nadomin is odanézett, hogy valóban a húga beszélt-e.

- Mert te, talán meg vagy vele elégedve? – tudakolta a nő gúnyosan.

Dir'zrae elmosolyodott.

- Én igen! És Wuyone is, erről biztosíthatlak. Megtiszteltetés nekünk Lolth úrnő tanait tanulni, és őt szolgálni. Ő cserébe hatalmat ad nekünk. És ha jól haladunk, és jó főpapnők leszünk majd, nővérünk Tar'thrae bizonyosan tiszteletben tart minket, elvégre házunk hatalmát növeljük csupán. – jelentette ki a lány. Wuyone beleegyezéséül bólintott.

Zilv'ra undorodva nézett rájuk. Két agyatlan zombinak tartotta őket, akik csupán Tar'thraet követik. A nőnek eszébe jutott, hogy talán húga mégsem csak az idejét fecsérelte a szoktatóanyjukként…

Hirtelen Zilv'ra a földön találta magát. A két lány elengedte, és visszatértek tekercseikhez, hogy összehajtsák azokat. Közben a nő dacosan felállt és leporolta ruháját. Nem mintha egyetlen kis kosz is lett volna a földön. Tettetett méltósággal emelte fel a fejét és nézte békésen pakoló húgait.

- Hová mentek? – kérdezte parancsolónak szánt hangon.

- Természetesen Tar'thraehoz. – felelte egy komor pillantás kíséretében Wuyone.

Zilv'ra szemei kikerekedtek, és nyelt egyet.

- Ugye nem akarjátok neki elmondani, ami itt…

A két fiatalabb lány figyelmét nem kerülték el a félelem jelei nővérük hangjában. Mindkettőjük ajkára halovány mosoly kúszott fel.

- Ne aggódj Zilv'ra, Tar'thrae már rég megölt volna ha akar. Ennek a kis közjátéknak a története mindössze szórakoztatni fogja őt. – felelte Dir'zrae nyugodt hangon.

Nővérük arcára kiülő félelem kifejezetten mulattatta őket.

- Ugyan Zilv'ra! Hiszen a lányának a szóktatóanyja vagy! Amíg jól neveled biztonságban vagy! Ha elégedett lesz veled, talán nem nyúz meg… - paskolta meg nővére vállát Wuyone.

Ezután a két lány önfeledten kacarászva kiment a teremből. Mindeközben a háttérben Nadomin arcán önelégült vigyor honolt, csöndesen szentelve figyelmét könyvének.

Zilv'ra még egy percig megkövülten állt, nem tudva mit tegyen. Aztán dühösen trappolt öccse felé. A férfi még mindig kissé mosolyogva, de óvatosan nézett fel rá.

- Mit olvasol? – kapta ki öccse kezéből a kis könyvet unottságot színlelve a nő.

A férfi arca megrándult, a mosoly eltűnt róla, de ülve maradt.

- Nézd csak meg nyugodtan! – felelte halkan.

Zilv'ra belelapozott a kis könyvbe, de az teljesen üres volt.

- Bolond varázsló! – dobta vissza a könyvecskét öccsének.

- Tudod ez a könyv erős mágikus tulajdonságú, nemrég szereztem. Az egyetlen gondja, hogy nyomorult kis felszíni elfek mágiája védi a feltöréstől, és még nem találtam meg a dolog nyitját – tájékoztatta készségesen nővérét Nadomin.

- Csodálatos… – motyogta Zilv'ra.

- Én is pont így gondoltam – bólintott a férfi, majd elfújta az egy szem gyertyát.

- Tudod az én gyerekeim nem feltétlen lesznek közemberek, ahogy én sem feltétlen vesztem el a címem – susogta a nő fülébe, amikor szemük végre visszaállt a hőlátásra.

- Te kis undorító… - sziszegte Zilv'ra haragosan.

Öccse csupán megvonta a vállát.

- Nos én kizárólag azt teszem, ami nekem és az utódaimnak a legjobb. Azt ajánlom te is gondolkozz így!

- Háljak a saját testvéremmel? – kérdezte a nő megrökönyödve.

- Ugyan! – kacagott a férfi. – Nem hinném, hogy azzal sokat segítenél magadon… Habár, talán én nem bánnám… Igaz, nem vagy valami jó fogás – legyintett savanyúan Nadomin miután lekicsinylően mérte végig a nőt, majd magára hagyta a füstölgő Zilv'rat.


	3. Titkos sorok

**A/N.:** Remélem nem lincseltek meg ezért a fejezetért… A dőlt betűs sorokat Shyn'dree, a vastagbetűset mindig a fiú írja. Az akadémiát természetesen itt nem Tier-Brechenek hívják, csupán akadémiaként lesz emlegetve. Narbondel sincs ebben a városban (még mindig nem Menzoban játszódik a sztori), úgyhogy emiatt sem kérek reklamációt, valamelyik fejiből kiderül majd mivel mérik az időt. Jah és mégeccer: lécci, lécci NE nyírjatok ki! Ártatlan arcot vág. Ha kérdés, óhaj, sóhaj merül fel: ott a kritika, de 1ébként is örülnék ha írnátok…

* * *

2. Titkos sorok 

Shyn'dree rettentően unatkozott. Kis feje le-lekókadt, szemei le-lecsukódtak. Alig bírt egy hatalmas ásítást visszafogni, amint nagynénje nagy levegőt vett, hogy folytassa unalmas szónoklatát. A kislány aznap már másodjára hallotta Zilv'rat Lolth dicsőségéről áradozni.

- … és ezért Lolth Úrnőnk áldását adta a… - zümmögött a monoton hang a lány fejében.

Végül Shyn'dree feladta a próbálkozást, szemei végleg lecsukódtak, és fejecskéje az asztalon pihent meg.

Hirtelen ébredt fel, erős szorítást érzett a vállán. Azonnal felpattantak a szemei, hogy nagynénje dühtől izzó vörös szempárjával nézzenek farkasszemet.

- Eressz el! Ez fáj! – követelte a kislány.

Zilv'ra egyik szemöldöke haragjában és meglepetésében szinte az égig szökött. Hogyan merészel ez a kis taknyos parancsolgatni neki! Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy ez a kislány rangban fölötte áll, hiszen a Hlaana ház első hercegnője. Ez csak még jobban dühítette, de végül egy ingerült horkantás kíséretében eleresztette a gyermek vállát.

Shyn'dree durcásan támasztotta meg az állát a tenyerével, miközben az előtte álló asztalon könyökölt. A kislány lélekben próbált felkészülni az újabb végtelen szóáradatra Lolthról.

- Úgy! Tehát nem érdekel téged a Pókkirálynő! – sziszegte alig hallhatóan a nő. A tömény fenyegetés szinte túlcsordult a hangjában. – Majd meglátjuk, mit szól hozzá a nagyasszonyanya!

Shyn'dree csöppet sem ijedt meg. Elszántan nézett farkasszemet szoktatóanyjával. Megpróbált legalább olyan fenyegetőnek tűnni, habár vékony hangocskája nem volt túlzottan a segítségére.

- Ó tényleg? És ahhoz mit fog szólni, ha megtudja, hogyan szorítottad meg a karom? Még most is fáj! Szerinted kinek fog hinni? - tudakolta gúnyosan a kislány.

Habár eddigi élete során alig ötször látta igazi anyját, Shyn'dree biztos volt a szavaiban rejlő fenyegetésben. A nagyasszonyanya mindig nyájasan, és kedvesen bánt vele, miközben Zilv'rara általában ügyet sem vetett. Shyn'dree mindig is csodálta anyját, és megbízott benne. Más drowk számára igencsak furcsa kötődésnek tűnhetett volna ez, ám Zilv'ra ha észre is vette, ügyet sem vetett rá. Talán ezt is csak egy ellene való összeesküvésnek gondolta. Néha igen paranoiás tudott lenni, általában nem is alaptalanul.

A kislány legnagyobb megelégedésére hirtelen félelem csillant a nő szemében, majd ismét tehetetlen düh költözött azokba a folyton haragosan izzó szemekbe.

- Legyen, ahogy akarod! – sivította a nő, majd felpattant az asztaltól. – Miért izgasson engem ha téged nem érdekel népünk dicsősége! Van nekem jobb dolgom is, mint egy makacs kölyök fejébe hiábavalóan próbálni tudást tömni!

Shyn'dree nyelt egyet. Hirtelen bűntudat kezdte mardosni, amint nagynénje kiviharzott a szobából. Végül megrázta fejecskéjét, hogy elküldje vele a lelkifurdalás démonjait. Elvégre ő mindent megtett, őt nem lehet hibáztatni. Tehet-e róla, hogy Zilv'ra olyan unalmasan beszél és ráadásul Lolth Úrnő tanai olyan zavarosak és érthetetlenek? A kislány fiatal lelkecskéje nem tudta felfogni sem mi értelme lehet azoknak a dolgoknak, amik a Pókkirálynő dicsőségét jelentik. Egyszerűen nem tudta elfogadni őket, és szoktatóanyja sem könnyítette meg a dolgát. Akárhányszor kérdezni akarta, hogy ez miért is van így, miért jó ez, a nő csak ráordított, hogy figyeljen. Egy idő után Shyn'dree teljesen lemondott róla, hogy értelmet találjon a tanításban.

Eddigi rövid kis élete során először kezdett unatkozni, és nem volt kedve tanulni. Addig folyamatosan itta a tudást, minden érdekelte, kifejezetten lelkes és élettel teli volt. Sohasem tudta elkeseríteni nagynénje savanyú és dühös modora, fel sem vette bántó szavait.

Az ajtó döngve csapódott be Zilv'ra mögött. A nő dühösen csörtetett a folyosón saját szobája felé.

Magában átkozta a gyermeket és saját bolondságát is, amiért azt hitte készen áll már befogadni Lolth tanait. Az igazság azonban az, hogy Zilv'ra nem tehetett mást. Bár a gyermek még túl fiatal volt a bonyolult vallás megértéséhez, a nő bízott benne, hogy nem vall kudarcot. Erre a bizakodásra pedig minden oka megvolt. A gyerek korához képest igen eszes és értelmes volt, gyorsan tanult, és tulajdonképpen elég tudása volt már a tanok megkezdéséhez, hiszen minden mást megtanult már.

Természetesen Lolth vallásának tanait már igen fiatalon tanítják a lányoknak, de csupán az alapokat ültetik el bennük. Shyn'dree azonban túl gyorsan tanult, túl sokat, és mire Zilv'ra elkezdte volna az alapokkal, addigra már mindent megtanult Lolth tanait kivéve. Így a nőnek nem volt más választása, mint belekezdeni rögtön a kicsit zavaros magyarázatokba. Igazából nem lepte meg, hogy a gyermek képtelen felfogni őket – hogyan is tudná alig ötéves fejjel? -, ám szemtelensége igencsak dühítette.

Miközben az ajtajához ért, Zilv'ra újra az emlékezetébe véste azt a beszélgetést, ami elhatározásra juttatta.

* * *

_- Amint hallom balszerencse kísér utadon Zilv'ra._

_A Hlaana ház papnője megpördült a tengelye körül. Suspanna Frerah'el sajnálkozó arcával találta magát szembe. Az első ház harmadik hercegnője -aki mellesleg tekintélyes főpapnő volt-, egy finom mozdulattal üdvözölte a papnő._

_A fiatalabb drow meghajtotta a fejét a főpapnő előtt._

_- Lolth valódi akaratát mi sosem tudhatjuk igazán. – felelte szokásos monotonitással az oly sokszor használt mondatokat._

_A másik nő szájának széle egy pillanatra megrándult, de sikerült visszafognia egy gúnyos vigyort a hitvány papnő semmitmondó szavai hallatán. Ehelyett egyetértést színlelve bólintott. Természetesen jól tudta, hogy Lolth úrnőnek esze ágában sincs megsegítenie a semmirekellő nőt. Jól ismerte Zilv'rat, a tanítványa volt az akadémián, ahol ő még most is tanít. A papnő mindig is kétbalkezes, csapnivaló tanonc volt, és Suspanna biztos volt benne, hogy sohasem élvezte a Pókkirálynő kegyét._

_- Nem tudod merre találom Malqualyn úrnőt? – kérdezte Zilv'ra homlokráncolva, az egyik főpapnőre utalva. – Ő hívatott._

_- Malqualyn nincs itt az akadémián. – emelte fel az egyik szemöldökét Suspanna. – Már több mint egy hete otthon van. Bizonyos családi ügyek miatt._

_Zilv'ra biztosra vette a főpapnő széles, elégedett vigyorából, hogy Malqualyn hamarosan nagyasszonyanya lesz. A papnő csak még jobban ráncolta a homlokát. Arcára kiült az egyértelmű kérdés: akkor ki hívta ide?_

_- Ó ne! Csak nem veletek is megtették volna? Nem is mertem képzelni, hogy ilyen magas házakkal ujjat mernek húzni!_

_Suspanna sopánkodása meglepte Zilv'rat, de persze ezt nem szerette volna mutatni. Kérdőn nézett a nőre._

_- Ti még nem hallottatok róla? – tudakolta tökéletes meglepetést színlelve a főpapnő. – Az utóbbi időben valamelyik alacsonyabb ház azzal mulattatja az időt, hogy hamis üzeneteket küldözget más házaknak. Ugye egy kis jelentéktelen hím vitte az üzenetet? Ez bizonyosan elárulja őket!_

_Zilv'ra zavart arcát látva Suspanna magában elégedetten vigyorgott. Természetesen ő kérte meg Malqualynt a kis szívességre, és egyben javasolta, hogy hímet küldjön, azokért úgyse kár._

_- Jaj Zilv'ra ugye nem hitted, hogy NEKED egy jelentéktelen hím visz üzenetet? Oh hogyan hihetted, hogy az akadémián bárki is becstelenítené meg a jó híred?_

_Suspanna szeme diadalittasan csillant meg, amint látta, hogy a papnő beveszi a cselt. Undorította ez az egyértelmű ostobaság, hiszen Zilv'ranak mindenféle híre volt az akadémián, csak éppen jó nem._

_- Akkor, ha Malqualyn úrnő nincs itt, jobban teszem, ha megyek is…_

_- Ne menj Zilv'ra! Ne menj még! Hiszen annyira régen láttalak! Jaj olyan szörnyű nézni, amint egy olyan tehetség, mint te kárba vész egy semmirekellő poronty miatt!_

_Suspanna meg volt róla győződve, hogy a bolond papnő nem gondolkozik el azon, miért is ez a dicshimnusz. Nem is kellett csalódnia, amint észrevette Zilv'ra büszkén csillogó szemeit. Már igencsak közel érezte magához a győzelmet._

_- Igazán hízelgőek a szavaid Suspanna úrnő, de a nyomorult húgom elevenen nyúz meg, ha nem engedelmeskedek neki. – Zilv'ra szavait nyomatékossá tette komor pillantása._

_- Ugyan, ugyan. Nem kell egy gyerekkel annyit törődni! Amiről meg Tar'thrae nem tud, amiatt nem fog megbüntetni. Csak legyél biztos benne, hogy senki sem tud arról, amit teszel! Mire eljön az idő, hogy a gyermek tudásának hiányosságaira fény derüljön, te már főpapnő lehetsz, és akkor kiállhatsz a húgod ellen! Én pedig segítek neked! Gondolkozz el azon, amit mondtam, és ha úgy döntesz, keress meg, bennem bízhatsz!_

_- Miért segítesz nekem? – kérdezte a papnő halványan gyanakodva._

_- Lolth valódi akaratát mi sosem tudhatjuk igazán… - suttogta feleletül a főpapnő egy sejtelmes mosoly kíséretében, majd magára hagyta Zilv'rat._

_

* * *

_

Már több mint két hete történt ez a beszélgetés, de a nő csak most határozta el magát igazán. Elege lett az idegesítő kölyökből, aki annyira tehetséges és tökéletes volt, meg nem mellesleg Tar'trhae szeme fénye.

Zilv'ra éppen kinyitotta volna szeretett szobája ajtaját, ám eszébe jutott valami.

„_Csak legyél biztos benne, hogy senki sem tud arról, amit teszel!"_

A nő megtorpant, majd visszarohant Shyn'dree ajtajához. Mikor berontott, megkönnyebbülten vette tudomásul, hogy a gyerek még mindig ott van. A kislány kezei az ölében pihentek, és azokat tanulmányozta zord arckifejezéssel. Nagynénje érkezésekor felkapta a fejét, de meglátván ki jött, visszatért addigi foglalatosságához. Nem volt kedve szoktatóanyja szemébe nézni.

- Nem szeretnél többet Lolth Úrnőről hallani, nem igaz?

A kislány reménykedve nézett fel nagynénjére, akinek ezúttal nem volt goromba a hangja. Ez egy kis nyugtalansággal töltötte el Shyn'dreet.

- Nos, soha többé nem mesélek róla neked, sőt semmi másról sem. Azzal töltheted az idődet, amivel csak akarod. De – kezdte a nő fenyegetően, ezzel kissé lelohasztva a kicsi lelkesedését. – senki sem szerezhet róla tudomást! Megértetted?

Shyn'dree bólintott.

- És csakhogy tudd – tette hozzá vészjósló hangon Zilv'ra. -, ha bárki tudomást szerez arról, hogy te teljesen egyedül vagy, és nem Lolth igéjét tanulod, akkor visszajövök és hosszú-hosszú évekig a Pókkirálynő tanait fogod hallgatni, egészen addig, amíg meg nem halsz az unalomtól!

A nő elégtétellel figyelte a kislány arcára kiülő tömény iszonyatot. Megelégedve hagyta magára Shyn'dreet, s indult a szobája felé, hogy üzenjen Suspannanak.

* * *

Tompa fényű vörös szemek bámultak a semmibe. Eredetileg a plafon faragványait fürkészték volna, de tulajdonosuk már nem talált semmi érdekeset bennük. A mágikus fény kellemesen pulzált, sejtelmes fénybe vonva a szobát, ám az ágyon fekvő gyermek már ezt sem vette észre. 

Shyn'dre elgondolkozott azon, hogy vajon valóban megérte-e nagynénjével kötött „üzlete". Már több mint öt napja telt semmittevéssel. Az elején még érdekes volt az utolsó kis zugig is felfedezni a szobát, de a kislány hamar beleunt. Már nem keltette fel az érdeklődését, amint egyik-másik faragványra nézett, melyek olyan művészi tehetséggel lettek kidolgozva, hogy bárki azt hihette mindjárt megmozdulnak.

Saját gondolatain kívül nem volt társasága. Haszontalannak érezte magát, és félt, hogy elfecséreli az idejét. Ő tanulni akart, nagyon is, de Lolth tanai egyszerűen nem érdekelték, nem is beszélve szoktatóanyja goromba modoráról. Ha másnak nem is, annak biztosan örült, hogy nem kell hallgatnia nagynénje bántó szavait.

Habár Shyn'dree nem sokat hagyta el szobáját, eddig mindenki rettentő kedves volt vele, természetesen Zilv'ran kívül. A kislány nagyon szerette őket, és mindennél jobban arra vágyott, hogy az egyikük nevelje inkább. Ám megígérte nagynénjének, hogy nem hagyja el a szobát… Vagyis, ilyet nem is ígért, csupán azt, hogy senki sem tud egyedüllétéről.

Shyn'dree boldogan pattant fel. Kicsi, vörös szemei reménnyel és izgalommal teltek meg. Igen, nagyon óvatosnak kell lennie, de meg tudja csinálni.

Óvatosan az ajtóhoz ment, majd hozzátapasztva a fülét, hallgatózott. Éles fülecskéi a legapróbb hangot sem hallották. Lassan, nagyon lassan kinyitotta az ajtót. Vigyázva körbekémlelt, de senkit sem látott. Büszkén vigyorodott el, majd becsukta maga után az ajtót.

Érezte amint felforr a vére az izgalomtól, hogy bármikor felfedezhetik. Hangtalanul osont a kihalt folyosón. Nem tudta mit keres, merre tart, csupán mennie kellett. Aztán az egyik ajtó előtt megtorpant. Furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába. Az egész teste bizsergett, és a haja az égnek meredt. Be kell oda jutnia – ezt rögtön elhatározta.

Hiába szemlélte az ajtót, semmi különöset sem látott. A kilincs felé nyúlt volna, de hirtelen meggondolta magát. Nem tudta miért, de nem akarta megfogni azt a kilincset. Elgondolkodva figyelte az ajtót. Lelkesedése kezdett elmúlni, amint semmi sem jutott az eszébe.

Csalódottan huppant le a különös ajtó előtt. Becsukta a szemeit, és maga elé képzelte az ajtót. El akarta képzelni, ahogy kinyitja és izgalmas játékokat, érdekes könyveket talál. Azonban bárhogyan próbálkozott sosem pont az az ajtó jelent meg előtte. Vagy legalábbis nem úgy, ahogyan kellett volna.

Kinyitotta a szemét, újra jól megnézte az ajtót, majd ismét lehunyta a szemeit, hogy elképzelje. És ismételten ott voltak azok a furcsa, fényes indák rajta, a fenyegető tüskék, meg más ijesztő kinézetű dolgok.

Shyn'dree a homlokát ráncolta, ahogy próbálta gondolatban eltüntetni azokat a csúnya akadályokat. Hirtelen úgy érezte mintha szikrázna a levegő körülötte, és a fejében zümmögne valami, de nem hagyta abba, és az indák egyenként pattantak le, a tüskék lehullottak és végül csupán az ajtó maradt teljesen úgy, ahogy a kislány a szemeivel is látta.

Shyn'dree boldogan mosolyodott el, majd végre valahára belökte az ajtót – gondolatban. Mikor elégedetten nyitotta ki a szemeit, elállt a lélegzete, ugyanis az ajtó a valóságban is ott állt, tárva-nyitva. A kislány nyelt egyet, majd körbenézett, hogy ki nyithatta ki, de senkit sem látott.

Végül kíváncsisága felülkerekedett félelmén és elővigyázatosságán: belépett a szobába. Rettentően elámult a rengeteg könyvön, és furcsa kinézetű tárgyon, amit látott. Vidáman járta be a szobát, és mindent megszemlélt. Pár üvegben ijesztő, nyálkás dolgok úszkáltak, máshol szárított növények lógtak alá, sőt néhol még drágakövek is csillogtak. A legszebbnek mégis a fura kis szerkezeteket találta a kislány. Annyira lenyűgözték, hogy hozzá sem mert nyúlni egyikhez sem, nehogy kárt tegyen bennük.

Ahogy kutakodott, nemsokára talált olyan írópennát, amivel Zilv'ra őt is tanította írni. Hamarosan egy üveg tinta is nála volt, habár korántsem olyan büdös, mint amit eddig használt. Már csak pergament keresett. Gyakorolni szerette volt írástudását, legalább ezzel lefoglalhatná magát. És néhanapján visszajöhetne ide érdekes könyvekért. Igen, megmutatja Zilv'ranak, hogy ő egyedül is tud tanulni.

Hamar csalódnia kellett azonban, mert sehol sem talált pergament. Már szinte az összes fiókot megnézte. Végül az utolsó rekeszt is kinyitotta, de ott sem lelt a keresett eszközre. Helyette egy apró kis könyv hevert ott.

A kislány szemét azonnal megfogták a gyönyörű szimbólumok, amik kidomborodtak a könyv fedelén. Shyn'dree óvatosan hozzáért. A keze bizseregni kezdett, és kellemes melegség töltötte el. Gyorsan kivette a könyvecskét, majd becsukta a fiókot. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Zilv'ra nemsokára beviszi neki a vacsoráját, úgyhogy vissza kell érnie addig a szobájába, hacsak nem akarja, hogy a nagynénje elevenen nyúzza meg.

Kisietett a szobából, majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Már indult volna, de valami visszatartotta. Furcsálkodva fordult meg. Semmi különöset sem látott az ajtón. Behunyta a szemét, ismét elképzelve azt, de csupán az ajtót látta, előtte az indák és tövisek hevertek…

Shyn'dreenak fogalma sem volt róla miért teszi, de hirtelen úgy döntött visszarakja az összes tövist és indát meg miegyebet. Mikor kész volt, boldogan osont vissza a szobájába új szerzeményeivel.

* * *

Már megette a vacsoráját, és Zilv'ra ezúttal sem szólt hozzá egy szót sem. Mintha ott sem lett volna. Ez némileg dühítette Shyn'dreet, de igazából még örült is neki. Szeretett volna kérni könyveket és pergament a nőtől, de egyrészről félt attól mit szólna hozzá nagynénje. Egész biztosan mérges lenne rá, és azt kérdezni mire kellene. Nem, ő megszerzi majd magának, amit akar, nincs szüksége Zilv'rara. De főleg a rosszindulatú megjegyzéseire nincs szüksége. 

Shyn'dree bemászott az ágy alá, hogy előszedjen egy régebben félretett gyertyacsonkot. Még emlékezett rá mennyire kellemetlen volt, amikor Zilv'ra figyelmeztetés nélkül meggyújtotta az elsőt, amit a kislány látott. Legalább egy napig fájt a feje az akkor kapott éles fénytől.

Arra gondolt, hogy beleolvas a frissen szerzett könyvében. Ami ilyen díszes és szép kívülről, az egész biztosan érdekes dolgokat tartalmaz.

Amint megtalálta, amit keresett, elő is jött. Gyorsan kirázta az arcából kócos, fehér tincseit. Amikor azonban megfordult, hogy az asztalához menjen, elakadt a lélegzete. A szoba másik végében egy sötét alak állt, arcát csuklya fedte.

A kislány szemei kikerekedtek, egy szót sem mert szólni, csak nézte az idegent.

- Ne félj tőlem, Shyn'dree Hlaana. Azért jöttem, hogy tanítsalak. Szólíts Veldruknak.

A férfi hangja kellemes és nyugtató volt, a kislány mégis összehúzta magát.

- A nagynénéd Zilv'ra küldött, elvégre ő sem szeretné, ha a nagyasszonyanya megtudná, nem részesülsz megfelelő neveltetésben.

- Zilv'ra nem mondta, hogy jössz.

- Egyáltalán semmit sem mondott – emlékeztette magát Shyn'dree gondolatban.

- Zilv'ra nem kedvel engem, de szüksége van rám. Kérlek, ne említs engem előtte, csupán dühös lenne, és azt ugye te sem akarod? – a férfi szeme ravaszan csillant, de a kislány ezt nem láthatta.

- Rendben. De… - Shyn'dree egy pillanatig habozott. – én nem akarok többet Lolth dicsőségéről tanulni!

A gyermek hangjában összegyűlt elkeseredés hallatán a férfi elnevette magát.

- Ne aggódj, Shyn'dree, többé nem kell Lolth tanait hallgatnod. Én sokkal hasznosabb dolgokat tanítok majd neked. – vigyorodott el a férfi.

A kislány bizonytalanul bólintott.

- Azt hiszem kezdhetnénk az erőnléteddel. Amint látom ilyesmire nem sok időt fordított a szoktatóanyád. – mondta Veldruk.

Shyn'dree kérdőn nézett rá, de a férfi csupán ismételten elvigyorodott.

* * *

Az elkövetkező hetekben Shyn'dreenak eszébe sem jutott újra a kis könyvecskéje. Minden nap Veldruk utasításai szerint gyakorolt, és mindig rettentően elfáradt. A férfi azonban megállás nélkül bátorította, és ez megmelengette a kislány szívét. Habár túl fiatalnak tűnhetett a feladatokhoz, makacssága és lelkesedése segítette. Veldruk elégedett volt a teljesítményével, Shyn'dree pedig rettentően büszke volt magára. A férfi végre olyan tanára volt, akit szeretett, akiben megbízott, és akinek az utasításait kérdés nélkül teljesítette. 

Néha furcsállotta magában miért bánik vele Veldruk annyi tisztelettel, de általában csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy kedveli. Nem foghatta még fel, hogy mit jelent a Hlaana ház első hercegnőjének lenni.

Majd két hónap elteltével Veldruk egy nap különös öltözékben jelent meg, egy nagy csomaggal együtt. Shyn'dree érdeklődve figyelte. A férfi csak rámosolygott szokásos csuklyája alól.

- Úgy ítéltem meg, felkészültél arra, hogy kicsit továbblépj a tanulmányaidban. Tessék, válassz! – azzal kigöngyölte a csomagot.

A gyermek felemelt szemöldöke, értetlen arckifejezése kacagásra késztette Veldrukot. Gondolkozás nélkül felkapott két farúdat, melyek hosszúkardok pontos másai voltak. Hátrált pár lépést, majd hirtelen a kezei követhetetlen gyorsasággal mozogni kezdet. Egy sor briliáns manővert hajtott végre velük. Szemmel szinte lehetetlen volt követni őket. A kislány teljesen lenyűgözve figyelte.

- Na, szeretnéd te is így forgatni őket? – kérdezte a finoman pihegő férfi.

Shyn'dree lelkesen bólintott, kis szemei csak úgy ragyogtak buzgóságában.

- Akkor válassz! – mondta Veldruk, majd visszarakta a hosszúkardokat a többi fafegyver közé.

A kislány rögtön értük nyúlt, ám igencsak komikusan festett velük, hiszen azok majdnem olyan hosszúak voltak, mint amilyen magas ő maga. Mégis makacsul maga elé tartotta őket, és suhogtatni kezdte mindkettőt. Hamarosan azonban kibillent velük az egyensúlyából, és a földön kötött ki.

A férfi elgondolkozott rajta, hogy valóban jó ötlet volt-e ilyen hamar ilyesmivel kezdeni, de mióta csak ismerte, lenyűgözte a gyermek kecses alkata, ügyessége.

- Talán azok még túl nagyok neked. Mit szólnál mondjuk… ezekhez? – emelt fel két vékonyabb rövidkardot. Mindkettő kifejezetten kecsesnek és finomnak tűnt, de természetesen jelentősen rövidebbek voltak a hosszúkardoknál.

Shyn'dree savanyú képet vágott. Makacsul felállt, és újra megsuhogtatta a kezében tartott kardokat. Ezúttal figyelt rá, nehogy elessen. Nehezen, de megtartotta az egyensúlyát. Büszkén nézett Veldrukra, de ezúttal nem kapott elismerő szavakat.

- Ne hagyd Shyn'dree, hogy a makacsságod meggátoljon céljaid elérésében! Lehet, hogy most meg tudtad tartani azokat a kardokat, de mi lesz legközelebb? Fel kell ismerned a korlátaidat, és el kell fogadnod őket!

A kislány még egy pillanatig makacsul bámulta a kardjait, majd végül dühödten odaadta őket a férfinak, és elvette a kisebbeket.

- Nagyszerű – bólintott Veldruk. -, most pedig kezdjük az alapokkal!

* * *

A következő hetek csak még keményebb munkával teltek. Shyn'dree úgy érezte, hogy már sohasem fogja kipihenni magát igazán. Még ha kevesebb is, de az erőnléti edzések megmaradtak, és mellettük még a kardforgatást is tanulta. Mégis nagyobb lelkesedéssel fogadott mindent, bármit addig. Veldruk ismételten meg volt vele elégedve, főleg fiatal korát nézve. Érezte, hogy a kislányból legendás harcos válhat. A vérében volt mindez. 

Egyik nap azonban Veldruk nem jött. Shyn'dree türelmetlenül várta. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy most talán pihenhetne. Idegesen forgatta rövidkardjait a kezében, és nézegette a két fafegyvert.

Egy idő után beleunt az egészbe, és eszébe jutott az a kis könyvecske, amit még régen szerzett. Gyorsan előszedett egy gyertyacsonkot a könyvvel együtt. Szeretetteljesen simított végig a fedőlapon. Élvezte, amint finom kis ujjacskái végigfutnak a gondosan kidolgozott motívumokon.

Az asztalra helyezte a gyertyát, majd óvatosan meggyújtotta. Gyorsan becsukta a szemét, mielőtt az éles fény felvillant volna, majd lassan kinyitotta. A kis láng ezúttal nem okozott olyan nagy fájdalmat. Szemei hamarosan átálltak a hőlátásról a fénylátásra.

Mohón nyitotta fel a kis könyvet, de legnagyobb meglepetésére semmit sem talált benne, a lapjai teljesen üresek voltak. Először csalódottság kerítette hatalmába, aztán elvigyorodott: hiszen így nincs szüksége pergamenre!

Rövid kutakodás után megtalálta a tintát és a pennát, szintén becses szerzeményeit. Finoman belemártotta az íróeszközt a sötét folyadékba, majd elgondolkozott azon, mit is írjon.

_Hol lehet Veldruk? Miért nem jött ma? Vajon neki tetszene az írásom?_

A kislány egy pillanatig gyönyörködött művében, mindig is büszke volt arra ha szavakat vethetett papírra. Úgy érezte, ezzel ő is olyat alkothat, mint akik könyvet írnak. Ezt az érzést csak még jobban növelte, hogy ezúttal valóban egy könyvbe írt.

Mielőtt azonban újabb sorokat írhatott volna, a könyvecske felizzott, és a kislány érezte, amint a levegő bizseregni kezd körülötte, majd kék szikrák csaptak ki belőle.

Shyn'dree alig tudott visszafojtani egy sikkantást, amint ijedten felpattant és elhátrált.

Aztán hirtelen minden a régi lett. Se kék szikrák, se bizsergés, se izzás. Egy ideig még gyanakodva figyelte a könyvet, majd ismét odamerészkedett hozzá. Óvatosan fölé hajolt, hogy közelebbről is megszemlélje.

Shyn'dree levegő után kapkodott: az írása nyomtalanul eltűnt. Pislogni kezdett, majd meg is dörzsölte a szemeit, de még mindig az üres lapot látta maga előtt.

Lehunyta a szemét, hogy maga elé képzelje az írást, hátha akkor újra megjelenik ha kinyitja a szemét. Azonban valami megakadályozta, mintha egy erős falba ütközött volna, csupán az üres könyvet tudta elképzelni.

Mire ismét kinyitotta a szemét, a lap már korántsem volt üres. Valaki írt oda, de ő biztosan nem!

**Szerintem szépen írsz. Ki vagy?**

A kislány nagyot nyelt. Nem tudta mit tegyen. Végül úgy döntött válaszol, és kideríti ki az a titokzatos valaki, aki neki írt.

_Shyn'dree Hlaana. A Hlaana ház első lánya. Te ki vagy? Benne vagy a könyvben?_

A gyermek figyelte, amint a szavak, amiket írt eltűnnek, az ismeretlen írással együtt. Mire párat pislogott már válasz is érkezett.

**A neved nem árulod el? Én ... vagyok, ...ből. És nem vagyok benne a könyvben, én is egy könyvbe írok.**

A kislány értetlenül és dühösen ráncolta össze a homlokát.

_De hát az én nevem Shyn'dree! Te meg elfelejtetted leírni a sajátod._

**Nem igaz! Én leírtam, te nem írtad még le most sem! Hát nem látod?**

_Nem, nem látom._

**Pedig én leírtam, leírom neked még egyszer.**

_Rendben._

**... Most látod?**

_Nem, még mindig nem._

**Ezt nem értem… Próbáld meg most te leírni!**

_Shyn'dree. Na, látod?_

**Semmi…**

_Akkor ebbe a könyvbe nem lehet neveket írni?_

**Úgy tűnik.**

_De miért?_

**Fogalmam sincs.**

Egy ideig senki sem írt semmit, majd végül a kislány törte meg a „csendet".

_Ugye te is elf vagy?_

Zilv'ratól rengeteget hallott más gonosz fajokról. Habár mindig úgy gondolta, hogy nagynénjénél egyik sem lehet gorombább, azért észben tartotta a történeteken.

**Igen.**

A kislány megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel.

_És ugye te is nő vagy?_

Zilv'ra sokat prédikált neki a hímek semmirekellőségéről. Muszáj volt ezt megkérdeznie. Úgy érezte, hogyha egy hím ilyen becses tárgyat birtokolhat, akkor talán nem is olyan értéktelen. Feltett szándéka volt, hogy nagynénje szavainak ellenkezőjét igazolja. Elvégre a nagybátyja Nadomin is hím volt, mégis megbecsült családtag. Meg persze Veldruk is hím volt, és Shyn'dree biztos volt benne, hogy ő sem értéktelen, mint azt szoktatóanyája próbálta beleszurkolni.

**Nem, egyáltalán nem vagyok nő. **

Különös érzés futott végig a kislányon, ami kacagásra késztette. Olyan érzése támadt, mintha az üzenet írója jóízűen nevetett volna, miközben írt. A széles vigyor ottmaradt Shyn'dree arcán is.

_Hány éves vagy?_

**Már betöltöttem a tizenkettőt.**

A kislány érezte, amint büszkeség tölti el. Erre elnevette magát, és az az érzése támadt, mintha valaki más is vele nevetne.

_Én csak nemrég múltam öt._

**Tényleg? Ahhoz képest nagyon jól írsz.**

_Köszönöm._

A kislány enyhén elpirult, habár fekete bőrén ez nem nagyon látszott.

_Hányadik nemesi ház tagja vagy?_

**Nemesi ház? Ó tudod én egy viszonylag kicsi faluban élek.**

Shyn'dree a homlokát ráncolta. Mi is az a falu? Egy kis ideig gondolkozott, de aztán eszébe jutott, amit Zilv'ra mondott róla. Egyrészt a gonosz felszíni elfek is ilyenekben éltek, de másrészt kisebb, száműzött vagy elmenekült házak együtt formáltak közösségeket, általában egy vezetővel az élen. Nagynénje szerint azonban egyik sem tartott ki sokáig, Mélysötét halálos lényei előbb-utóbb mindegyiket legyűrték. Legalábbis Zilv'ra ezt állította.

_És nem veszélyes?_

**Egy kicsit, de eddig is megvoltunk. Itt mindenki megtanul harcolni is, hogy megvédhessük magunk. Képzeld, apám szerint nagyon jól haladok az íjászat terén, mégha a kardokkal hadi lábon állok is.**

A kislány értetlenül bámulta az apám szót. El sem tudta képzelni mi lehet az. Végül arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy ez biztosan valami különös tisztség a falukban. Talán éppen a fegyvermestert jelöli. Ennek még majd utána fog nézni.

_Veldruk velem is kipróbáltatta az íjászatot, de szerinte nekem a kardforgatáshoz sokkal több tehetségem van…_

**Már ilyen korán fegyverforgatást tanulsz? Hű, akkor igazán tehetséges lehetsz! Nekem először csak tíz éves koromban adtak kardot a kezembe…**

_Én is csak pár hete kaptam fegyvert. Veldruk szerint az alkatom sokkal fejlettebb a koromnál, ezért nem olyan nagy gond._

**Értem.**

Rövid ideig egyikük sem írt semmit. Shyn'dree a pennájával babrálgatott, és azon gondolkozott hogyan nézhet ki ez az idegen.

**Apa azt mondta tegnap, hogy hamarosan elmehetek vele az első vadászatomra. Már alig várom!**

A kislány beharapta az alsó ajkát, miközben gondolkozott. Zilv'ra azt is mesélte neki, hogy az akadémia harcos tanoncai csak utolsó évükben mennek „vadászatra", vagyis őrjáratra, de akkor már a harminc felé közelítenek.

De persze ez egy faluban biztosan egész másként van.

_Sok szerencsét kívánok!_

**Köszönöm! Bocsáss meg, de most mennem kell. Később majd beszélünk még?**

Shyn'dree elszomorodott. Furcsa érzés volt, nem igazán találkozott még ilyesmivel, de érezte, hogy sajnálja, hogy a fiú elmegy. Aztán elmosolyodott, mert eszébe jutott, hogy új ismeretséget kötött, egy olyat, amiben rengeteget tanulhat. Akkor még nem ismerte a barát szó igazi jelentését, de ha tudta volna, ezt biztosan egy új barátság kezdeteként könyveli el.

_Természetesen! Deshmal!_

**... áldása kísérjen!**

A kislány egy pillanatig elgondolkozott mit akart jelenteni a fiú elköszönése, de mivel csak Lolthot ismerte az istenek közül, csupán ő jutott eszébe. Ezen aztán csúnyán fintorgott is. Mégis óvatosan csukta be a könyvecskét, és még magához is ölelte mielőtt elrejtette volna.

Aztán egyszerűen csak leült a földre és újra a fiúra gondolt. Próbálta elképzelni milyen lehet, de sehogyan sem sikerült. Eddig legfeljebb csak felnőtt hímeket látott, közülük is csupán a nagybátyjának, Nadominnak látta az arcát. Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve elképzelte Nadomint sokkal alacsonyabbnak és vékonyabbnak. Remélte, hogy így közelebb jutott a célhoz, de a kép olyan komikus volt, hogy egyszerűen csak kitört belőle a nevetés és megállás nélkül kacagott. Olyan jólesően és felszabadultan, mint még soha. Nem értette mi kerítette hatalmába, de élvezte. Most nem tartott tőle, hogy Zilv'ra megrója ezért. Most senkitől sem kellett tartania.

Felült az ágyára, majd elnyújtózott rajta. Megtervezte és kitalálta miket fog legközelebb a fiútól kérdezni. Gondolatban még vívott is vele. Nagyon szeretette a kardjait, olyan csodás volt velük játszani, és sosem kellett félnie, hogy megüti velük Veldrukot, hiszen tompító bűbáj volt rajtuk.

Egészen vacsoráig feküdt ott az ágyon. Bár a teste ott volt, a képzelete messze járt. Sokat mosolygott és kacagott, még amikor Zilv'ra meghozta az ételt, akkor is egy nagy vigyor ült az arcán, amit a nő vicsorgással viszonzott.

* * *

A következő nap már ismét jött Veldruk, és Shyn'dree edzései folytatódtak. Ezután más alkalmakkor is elmaradt Veldruk, de a kislány sosem kérdezte az okát, a férfi pedig nem is említette. Akárhányszor pedig nem jött a tanítója, Shyn'dree a titokzatos fiúval társalgott. Ő volt az első, akivel úgy érezte bármiről beszélhet. Ezek a csevelyek, pedig mindig jókedvre derítették. 

Volt valami különös szabadság, amit akkor érzett, ha vele beszélhetett. És azok a furcsa érzések, amik néha a hatalmába kerítették! Nem a sajátjai voltak, ebben biztos volt. A kislány úgy sejtette, hogy azok a fiú érzései lehetnek. Annyi minden új dolgot ismert meg, egy teljesen másfajta világszemléletet, és rettenetesen tetszett neki.

Shyn'dreenak volt egy furcsa érzése mindig, mielőtt Veldrukkal gyakorolt volna. Valamiért abban a hitben élt, hogy ilyenkor a férfi valamivel alacsonyabb lesz, míg ő magasabb. Butaságnak tűnt neki a dolog, de néha megmert volna rá esküdni.

Már majdnem három hónap telt el mióta fegyvert kapott, de még mindig nem látta Veldruk arcát, és ez egy csöppet zavarta. Természetesen nem merte volna megkérni, hogy mutassa meg neki.

Egy napon a férfi ismét különös csomagot hozott. Shyn'dree a kíváncsiságtól hajtva ment oda hozzá. Veldruk lerakta a csomagját az asztalra, majd kigöngyölte.

A kislány pislogott párat, majd boldogan ragyogtak fel a szemei.

A férfi figyelte minden mozdulatát, és titokban mosolygott.

- Különleges lány vagy Shyn'dree Hlaana. Nem csak értelemben, de fizikailag is jóval meghaladod a korodat. Nagy dolgokra teremtettél, már most látom, és hidd el, nekem jó szemem van az ilyesmihez!

A kislány lesütötte a szemét, miközben mélyen elpirult. Aztán vigyázva felnézett, tekintetével azokat a kincseket kereste, amiket Veldruk hozott. Óvatosan feléjük nyúlt, és amikor nem hallott ellenkezést, elvette őket.

Csodálattal vegyes izgalommal szemlélte a két adamantit pengét, melyek pontos másai voltak megszokott rövidkardjainak. Még a súlyuk is szinte ugyanakkora volt.

- Úgy vélem eljött az idő, hogy ezt a szobát zene töltse be: mégpedig pengék csengése.

Shyn'dree lelkesen sikkantott. Veldruk egyszer már megmutatta milyen csodás muzsika is az efféle csörrenések hada. A kislány fejében már rögtön az járt, hogyan hallja majd a finom csilingelést a fa tompa koppanása helyett, valahányszor gyakorol majd tanítójával.

- Na, nincs kedved kipróbálni őket?

Shyn'dree hálás, csillogó szemekkel nézett Veldrukra, majd minden figyelmeztetés nélkül megölelte. A férfi hitetlenkedve pislogott le a gyerekre. Hirtelen rettenetesen zavarba jött, és fogalma sem volt, mit tegyen. Ilyesmi nem igazán fordult még vele elő.

Az első gondolata az volt, hogy udvariasan arrébb tessékeli a kislányt, de aztán valamilyen különös okból mégsem tette. Egyszerűen csak tűrte, hogy megölelje, és azon gondolkozott közben, hogy vajon mit jelenthet ez. Mint minden drow, ő is rögtön elemezte, milyen veszélyekkel járhat ez, miért cselekedhet bárki így. De végül egyetlen hátsó szándékot sem tudott találni. El kellett fogadnia, hogy a lány egyszerűen hálából ölelte meg, de az csak még jobban összezavarta.

- Gyere, kezdjük! – mondta, miután elhessegette zavaró gondolatait.

Shyn'dree bólintott, és elengedte a férfit, majd felkészült, hogy életében először, ő maga is muzsikát csaljon elő új pengéiből.

* * *

Shyn'dree nem tudta elképzelni, hogy lehetne ennél boldogabb. Minden egyes nap hálát adott azért, hogy ezen a világon lehet. Habár fogalma sem volt róla kinek köszöni ezt, mégis boldogan tette. 

Akárhányszor Veldrukkal gyakorolt, amikor csak csengtek-bongtak a pengék, mindig úgy érezte, kiszabadul a testéből, és repül, száll, könnyeden a messzeségbe. Annyira csodálatos volt, hogy alig tudta leírni élményeit a titokzatos fiúnak, akivel még mindig rendszeresen beszélgetett.

Nagyon furcsa volt, de amikor a pengék táncát járta, nem volt szüksége, hogy koncentráljon. Még csak látnia sem kellett. Gyakran hunyta be a szemét, és hagyatkozott pusztán az ösztöneire, és egyszer sem hibázott.

Veldruk teljesen le volt nyűgözve tanítványa teljesítményétől. Ha már most megközelítette az ő szintjét, akkor mi lesz később? Bele se mert gondolni milyen lehet egy olyan harcos, aki már ötévesen legalább Dusklyngh felét le tudná párbajban győzni.

Persze a gyermeken kívül is voltak elintézendő ügyei. Mindig sajnálta, amikor ezek miatt ki kellett hagynia egy-egy gyakorlást.

Egy alkalommal különösen súlyos ügyek nyomasztották, így nem tudott igazán koncentrálni. Későn vette csak észre, hogy Shyn'dree sarokba szorította. Próbálta visszaszerezni az előnyét, de még csak kiegyenlítenie sem sikerült az állást.

Még kivédte a briliáns kettős alsó vágást, amik a térdeit vették célba, de aztán túl gyorsan próbálta felkapni a pengéit, hogy a következő támadást kivédje, és habár csak egy aprócskát hibázott, az egyik rövidkard megvágta a csukló felett. Habár a vágás nem volt se mély, se nagy, Veldruk mégis felszisszent, nagyon régen nem sebezte már meg senki.

Shyn'dree szemei felpattantak, amikor az egyik csengés elmaradt, és helyette tanítója dühös szisszenését hallotta. Szemei ijedten kerekedtek el, amint a meleg vércseppeket figyelte, melyek a férfi csuklójáról cseppentek a földre.

- Ne is foglalkozz velük! Folytassuk! – mondta szinte azonnal Veldruk, és alapállást vett föl.

A kislány azonban továbbra is a szállingózó vércseppeket figyelte. Egyszer, amikor Zilv'ra megmutatta neki milyenek is a fegyverek, gyanútlanul megfogott egy pengét, és elvágta vele a kezét. Még emlékezett rá mennyire is fájt az, milyen szörnyű érzés volt figyelni az elszökő vércseppeket. Habár se nem sírt, se nem panaszkodott, igazából nagyon megrémült, mert belegondolt mi lett volna, ha jobban megvágja magát.

Most sem bírta megállni, hogy ne képzeljen mindent tovább. Szinte érezte a lüktető fájdalmat, szinte látta, amint a seb végigfut Veldruk egész karján, át a mellkasán is. Valami szorongatni kezdte a kis szívecskéjét, és csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy ő fájdalmat okozott valaki másnak.

Furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába. Sűrűn kezdett pislogni, majd érezte, amint valami csiklandozza az arcát. Aztán sós ízt érzett, valami nagyon keserűen sósat. Majd újabb cseppek gördültek végig az arcán, és még mindig nem tudta mik azok. Tulajdonképpen nem is érdekelte mik lehetnek, még mindig csak a vért látta, habár immár csak homályosan.

Alig vette észre a két tompa koppanást. Fel sem fogta, hogy elejtette a fegyvereit. De még ha rájött volna, akkor sem vette volna fel őket. Nem akarta azokat a pengéket tartani, amik fájdalmat hozhatnak másokra.

Úgy érezte nem maradt több erő a térdeiben, minden kecsesség kiszállt a karjaiból. Csak a vért látta maga előtt, ahogy mindent beborít. Érezte, ahogy szívecskéje még jobban elszorul, és alig kapott már levegőt. Aztán látta önmagát, amint a pengék táncát járja, hallotta a finom csengést. Kezdett volna megnyugodni, de ekkor már nem a megszokott mozdulatokat látta, minden egyre vadabb lett. Hamarosan már nem táncnak, hanem őrjöngésnek nevezte volna az egészet. Aztán ott volt Veldruk, és ő nem állt meg, hanem tovább suhogtatta a pengéit. Az egyik a másik után vágott bele a férfiba, és mindefele megint csak vér volt, de nem volt még itt vége. Sorban következtek a családja tagjai, mindegyikükbe belemártotta a kardjait. Az utolsóként az anyját szúrta szíven, és ami még jobban megrémisztette: hirtelen nevetést hallott. Megfordulva Zilv'ra elégedett arcát látta, amint kacag. Neki akart támadni, de sohasem tudta elérni…

Veldruk türelmetlenül várta, hogy a lány is felvegye a szokásos állást, de az csak állt ott és remegett. A férfi nem értette, mi lehet vele. Nem tűnt sérültnek, és ő sem emlékezett rá, hogy megvágta volna.

- Shyn'dree?

A kislány mintha meg se hallotta volna. Aztán hirtelen elejtette a fegyvereit és a földre rogyott.

Veldruk maga sem értette miért ijedt meg ekkor olyannyira. Rögtön a gyermek mellé térdelt, eldobva saját kardjait. Egy pillanatig arra gondolt, hogy ő most teljesen megőrült, hogy ilyeneket csinál? De hamarosan az aggodalom elnyomta minden ellenkezését.

- Jól vagy? – nem kapott választ. – Mutasd, hol fáj!

Lehajolt, hogy felemelje a kislányt, aki ekkor sikítozni kezdett. A férfi csak most örült igazán, hogy a szobán volt egy hangtompító varázslat, ami eredetileg a hallgatózástól védte volna.

- Shyn'dree! Válaszolj! Mi a baj?

A kislány továbbra is önkívületben sikítozott, sírt és kapálózott.

- Shyn'dree… - suttogta elkeseredetten Veldruk, majd gyöngéden megfogta a gyermek vállait, és óvatosan rázni kezdte. – Térj magadhoz!

A kislány hirtelen felnyitotta könnyes szemeit, és a férfira bámult. Veldruk pislogott egyet, úgy érezte a lány átlát a csuklyán, de aztán lerázta ezt az érzést magáról. Azt viszont nem tudta elsumákolni hogyan szorul össze a szíve, amint a szemeibe néz. A férfi zavartan nézte a könnyes kis szemeket. Hiszen ő drow volt, ő nem érezhet sajnálatot, egy drow harcos sosem érez sajnálatot… és mégis mindig a karjában tartotta a gyermeket, és a szemeit bámulta.

Aztán hirtelen felállt. Egy pillanatra megrándult a szája széle, amint látta a vékony testet a földre esni, de a kislány már magánál volt, nem volt rá szüksége, hogy ő tartsa.

- Mára elég volt ennyi. – azzal válaszra sem várva ment el, magára hagyva a remegő, szipogó gyermeket.

* * *

Shyn'dree nem tudta meddig feküdt a jéghideg kőpadlón. Nem tudta egyáltalán, hogy ébren volt-e vagy álmodott. Néha csak úgy érezte, mintha lebegne, néha szörnyű fájdalom gyötörte, máskor pedig teljesen üresnek érezte önmagát. 

Egyszer aztán feltápászkodott. Percekig nem tudta mit is kéne tennie, aztán egyszerűen csak eszébe jutott a könyve. Elővette az utolsó gyertyacsonkját – legközelebb kérnie kell majd Veldruktól újakat, biztos volt benne, hogy a férfi ad majd neki -, meggyújtotta, majd előszedte a tintát, a pennát és a könyvecskét.

Halkan szipogott még, amikor kinyitotta, és írni kezdett.

_Vendui._

**Üdvözlégy te is! Valami baj van?**

Shyn'dree egy szemernyi aggodalmat érzett átfutni magán, de azt elnyomta a fájdalom, ami gyötörte.

_Ma, gyakorlás közben véletlen megvágtam Veldrukot._

**Nagyon mérges volt? De ha egyszer véletlen tetted…**

_Nem volt mérges._

**Akkor mi a baj? Ilyesmi bárkivel előfordulhat.**

A kislány hatalmasat sóhajtott, majd ismét írni kezdett.

_Megvágtam. Láttam, ahogy folyik a vére, miattam. ÉN okoztam neki fájdalmat, pedig nem akartam. Én senkinek sem akarok fájdalmat okozni!_

**Nézd, elkerülhetetlen, hogy használd azokat a fegyvereket, ha megtanulod őket forgatni. Különben minek töltenél annyi időt a gyakorlással? Jobban tennéd, ha megbarátkoznál a gondolattal…**

Shyn'dree dühödten horkantott, majd mérgesen félbeszakítva a fiút, írni kezdett.

_Soha többé nem akarom azokat a fegyvereket megfogni, amikkel fájdalmat tudok okozni! SOHA! Érted ezt?_

A lány legszívesebben mindezt ordította volna, úgy érezte mindjárt szétrobban a feje.

**Igen, értem. Nos, nálunk egyedül az öreg mágus és a két tanonca nem fog soha fegyvert. Ha nem akarsz harcos lenni, akkor legyél mágus, én csak azt tudom ajánlani.**

_A mágusoknak nem kell fegyvert fognia?_

Shyn'dree kezdett reménykedni, és egyben megnyugodni is.

**Nekik nem kell.**

_Soha?_

**Soha.**

A kislány elmosolyodott.

_Akkor mágus leszek._

**Sok sikert kívánok hozzá.**

_Köszönöm._

Hosszú ideig egyikük sem írt semmit, de aztán a lánynak eszébe jutott valami.

_Hogyan szólíthatnálak? A nevedet nem tudom, de valahogy hívnom kell téged…_

A kislány érezte, ahogy a fiú mélyen gondolkodik.

**Habár még nem érdemeltem ki ezt a címet, de örülnék, ha Vadásznak hívnál.**

_Rendben._

**Én hogy hívjalak téged?**

_Nos, mivel most már mágusnak készülök, hívj Mágusnak._

**Ahogy akarod, Mágus…  
**

**

* * *

**

- Ezt NEM gondolhatod komolyan!

Veldruk szinte ordított a méregtől. Fújtatva nézte Shyn'dreet, aki egyenesen állt előtte. Még csak nem is pislogott. A férfi vett pár mély levegőt, hogy megnyugodjon.

- Shyn'dree, nem láttam még hozzád hasonló tehetséget. Nem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy feladod a kardforgatást! Lehet, hogy egy nap jó mágus válik majd belőled, de ha folytatnád a mostani utad, olyan harcos lehetnél, amilyet nem látott még a világ!

- Belőlem sohasem lesz harcos, Veldruk. Én soha többé nem veszek fegyvert a kezembe.

A férfi tehetetlenül dobbantott egyet. Már most látta a kislány eltökélt arcán, hogy nincs értelme további vitának.

- Kérlek… - suttogta Shyn'dree.

A férfi belenézett a vörösen izzó szemekbe. Érezte, ahogy megint – életében már másodszor – összeszorul a szíve. Nagyot sóhajtott, de eltökélte, hogy nem adja könnyen magát.

- Nos, talán ha nagyobb tehetséget mutatsz a mágia irányában, akkor lehet róla szó.

A kislány boldogan vigyorodott el.

- Na, kezdjük a veled született mágikus képességekkel! Mutasd, milyen sötétséggömböt tudsz csinálni!

Shyn'dree felemelte az egyik szemöldökét. Veldruk intett neki, hogy csinálja. A kislány vállat vont, majd behunyta a szemét.

Erősen koncentrált, hogy teljesen kiürítse a fejét, egyetlen gondolat, képzelgés se maradjon, csak sötétség, sötétség és sötétség.

Lassan maga elé emelte az ökölbe szorított kezeit, majd kinyitotta az ujjait. Csak a tiszta sötétségre koncentrált, és érezte, amint bizseregni kezd körülötte a levegő.

- Nagyszerű! – riasztotta fel Veldruk hangja.

Shyn'dree kinyitotta a szemét, de semmit sem látott. Egyáltalán semmit. Megdörzsölte a szemeit, de még mindig sötétség vette körül, teljes sötétség.

Veldruk hanyagul legyintett egyet, hogy eloszlassa a sötétséget, de legnagyobb megdöbbenésére semmi sem történt. Újra megpróbálta, ezúttal már komolyan koncentrálva. Még mindig sötétség vette körül.

- Amikor régebben próbáltad ezt, akkor el tudtátok oszlatni? – kérdezte a lánytól enyhe félelemmel a hangjában.

- Igen, a nagybátyámnak, Nadominnak sikerült, három hét alatt.

Veldruk nagyot nyelt. Jól tudta, hogy Nadomin igen komoly varázsló, és ha neki ennyi gondot okozott a sötétséggömb megszűntetése, akkor saját magának sem lesz sokkal könnyebb.

- Te sem tudod eloszlatni? –kérdezte a férfi reménykedve.

- Én? Hogyan? – ráncolta a homlokát a kislány.

- Ahogy teremtetted, csak most próbáld megszűntetni.

Shyn'dree lehunyta a szemét. Először semmi különbség nem volt, de aztán elkezdte maga elé képzelni a szobát, de a sötétség mindig valahogy a gondolatai közé csúszott. Ekkor más taktikát választott. Elképzelt egy hatalmas, teljesen fekete gömböt, majd akarta, hogy zsugorodjon, és zsugorodjon és zsugorodjon, míg végül teljesen el nem tűnik.

Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, már nyoma sem volt az azelőtti sötétségnek. Ismét a hőlátás ezernyi árnyalatában pompázott a szoba.

- Rendben, akkor jöjjenek a tündérfények!

Ismét egy egyszerű trükk, amit bármelyik drow meg tud csinálni. Kis, színes lángocskák előbűvölése.

Shyn'dree nagy levegőt vett, majd becsukta a szemeit. Képzeletében hamar megteremtette a bíbor lángocskákat, melyeket Veldrukra irányított. Aztán gondolt egyet, és a lángok inkább felvették egy drow nő alakját, aki kifejezetten hasonlított Zilv'rara. Rögtön ezután pedig idegesen kezdett járkálni fel-alá a szobában a lángokból álló Zilv'ra, pont úgy mint az eredeti, mígnem egyszer csak megbotlott, és orra esett.

A kislány kacagva nyitotta ki a szemét, és még látta, ahogy bíbor lángok enyésznek el pont ott, ahová ő Zilv'rat képzelte.

- Figyelemre méltó.

A kislány kérdőn nézett fel tanítójára, aki kifejezéstelenül állt ott. Nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy ez dicséret volt-e, vagy sem.

- Most pedig lássuk, hogyan lebegsz!

Shyn'dree szemöldöke a magasba szökött. Ilyesmit sohasem próbált ki Zilv'raval. Nyelt egyet.

- Gyerünk! Ha valóban mágusnak való vagy, ez nem okozhat gondot.

A kislány nyelt egyet, majd elengedte magát. Újra kiürítette a fejét, de ezúttal nem koncentrált a sötétségre, most az ürességet vette célba. Akarta, majd érezte, ahogy megszabadul mindentől, hogy az ürességnek adja át magát. Pillanatokon belül semmit sem érzett egyáltalán. Nem érezte, ahogy a padlóra nehezedik, nem érezte a vállán a hófehér haja súlyát, még a ruháját sem érezte, egyáltalán semmit.

Elképzelte, amint felemelkedik a földtől. Semmi sem történt, de nem adta fel. Lehunyta a szemeit. Ezúttal azonban furcsa fuvallatok csapták meg. Hirtelen rájött, hogy azok eddig is ott voltak, csupán olyan gyengék, hogy nem is érezte őket. Most azonban tökéletesen tisztában volt velük. Gondolatban elkapta az egyiket és felemelkedett vele. Súlytalan testét könnyedén kapta fel az áramlat.

És ott látta maga előtt az összest, egészen tisztán. Tudta, hogy bármelyiket használhatná, akármelyikkel utazhatna. Előbb egészen a plafonig emelkedett, majd átváltott egy másik áramlatra, ami pontosan Veldruk mellett tette le.

- Az alapokkal nincs gondod, de örülnék, ha bonyolultabb dolgokat is megpróbálnál. Mint mondtam, túl kell szárnyalnod a vívótehetséged, ami igen nehéz feladat.

A kislány eltökélten bólintott.

- Mit szólnál, ha ezt a gyertyát kéne meggyújtanod? Nem túl nehéz dolog, de nem használhatsz hozzá semmit, csupán mágiát. – azzal a férfi elővett egy viszonylag nagy méretű viaszgyertyát.

Shyn'dree elmosolyodott. Remélte, hogy a „mutatvány" után megkaphatja majd azt a gyertyát. Kinyújtotta a kezét, és tanítója odaadta neki. Amint ujjai összezáródtak a viaszrúd körül, úgy csukódtak le a szemei, és már maga elé is képzelt egy kis lángocskát a gyertya végére. Biztosra akart menni, nem hibázhatott, ezért nem állt meg itt, hanem a lángra koncentrált. Elképzelte a tűz melegét, a fájdalmat, amit első találkozásakor vele érzett. Már csak a tűzet látta, ami ott gomolygott körülötte. Érezte, amint vibrál, és zsong körülötte a levegő, ahogy minden felhevül…

- Állj!

A kislány szemei ijedten pattantak fel a kétségbeesett kiáltásra. A lélegzete pedig egy pillanatra elállt, amint meglátta mi történik. Veldrukból csak úgy áradt a jeges fuvallat, amint az izzó levegőt próbálta hűteni. A közeli asztal már lángra is kapott, és az ágy körül is villantak már lángnyelvek. Shyn'dree ijedten figyelte, hogyan folynak verítékcseppek le a férfi állán - ami épphogy csak látható volt a csuklya miatt -, majd fagynak jéggé mielőtt földet érhetnének.

Hosszú percekig nem lehetett tudni, hogy végül a forróság legyűri-e Veldrukot, de aztán kezdett enyhülni a szoba hőmérséklete, míg végül elviselhető szintre csökkent.

A gyertya még mindig égett a kislány kezében, aki mozdulni sem tudott a sokktól, amit átélt.

A férfi jó ideig levegő után kapkodott még, gyakran csúnyán köhögve. Mindvégig egyfajta félelemmel vegyes csodálattal figyelte Shyn'dreet.

- Rendben, mágus lesz belőled. – suttogta egy idő után, majd egyetlen szó nélkül távozott. Többé már nem bánta, hogy a lányból nem lesz harcos. Rájött, hogy csak most találta meg az igazi kincset.


	4. Szeplőtlen ártatlanság

A/N.: A félreértések elkerülése végett Shyn'dree a kis könyvébe drowul ír, és nem is tud más nyelven. Tudom, hogy a drowk helyi mágiát használnak, de most én ezt találtam ki, és ez fontos lesz majd. Jah és nem tudom hogyan működik a felszíni mágia, ezért én ötlöttem ki ezt a metódust. Valamint az elg'uik is az én agyszüleményeim. Nah meg előző fejezetnél egyesek azzal vádoltak, hogy nagyon „MSN beszélgetés" szaga volt annak a könyvbéli írogatásnak. Remélem ezúttal senkinek sem lesz ilyen érzése ;)

* * *

3. Szeplőtlen ártatlanság

_A levegő mágiától izzott, forró szikrák röppentek fel. Aztán mintha minden a feje tetejére állt volna, majd olybá tűnt, akárha az egész világ pörögne. Kisebb-nagyobb fénysugarak táncoltak a falakon, sejtelmes vörös fénybe vonva a helyiséget._

_Habár csupán halk zümmögésként hatott valahol a távolban, Shyn'dree mégis tudta, hogy még mindig kántálja a varázslat szavait. Valahol ezt elraktározta a tudata mélyén, ami most olyan távolinak tűnt._

_Egy percig sem tartott az egész, mégis mintha órák teltek volna el. A legfurcsább mégis a lány számára az volt, amikor úgy érezte, kiszakadt a saját testéből és zuhan. Most örült, hogy mégiscsak lehunyta a szemeit mestere utasítása ellenére. A gyomra teljesen felfordult, s habár nem volt tudatában, majdnem össze is esett – ami végleg tönkretette volna a varázslatot._

_Hatalmas izzó szálakat érzett maga mellett elsuhanni, s a képzeletében látta is őket. Nem merte kinyitni a szemét, inkább a szálakra koncentrált, amik mintha egy szövetet alkottak volna…_

_Aztán végre eszébe jutott: hiszen ez a mágia szövete, aminek ő maga is része. Igen, hinnie kellett benne, hogy is egy olyan erős szál a szövetben, hinnie kellett ebben úgy, ahogy még addig semmi másban._

_A szövet furcsán messzinek tűnt, még a legközelebbi szál is elérhetetlen távolságban volt. Egészen úgy tűnt mintha egy teljesen másik világ lenne, mintha neki csak a sötétség jutott volna a fényes szövet helyett. Nem, ezúttal elszánta magát, hogy nem engedi, hogy mindez megtévessze: most el fogja érni a szövetet, és abból merít energiát._

_Hányszor feddte már meg ezért Veldruk, hányszor mondta, hogy a sötétségből kell az energiát gyűjtenie, de a lány olyan makacsul ragaszkodott ahhoz a fényes szövethez. Nem tudta volna megmondani miért nem engedelmeskedik mesterének, ahogy mindig is tette, csak egy vágy kínozta, ami ösztönösen sarkallta egyre a fényes szálak felé. De eddig sohasem sikerült elérnie azokat, akárha hatalmas súlyokat akasztottak volna rá, hogy ne is juthasson oda. Mégis tudta, érezte, hogy neki ott a helye, hogy a sötétség sohasem adhat neki olyan erőt, mint az a kellemesen melengető mágikus szövet…_

_Már nem számolta hányszor próbálta újra és újra, de tudta, hogy minden alkalommal tanul valamit, közelebb kerül a céljához._

_Elképzelte, amint az egész testéből fény árad, majd maga is azzá alakul. Elképzelte amint repül, repül és repül egy gyorsabban és gyorsabban. Hamarosan lelassult a zuhanása, majd elkezdett a fényes szövet felé mozogni. Érezte, amint valamitől megszabadul a lelke, valamilyen sötét bilincs, ami eddig fogva tartotta, végre engedett. Kiszabadult a sötétség ijesztő karmaiból és olyan gyorsasággal kezdett száguldani a mágia igazi, fényes szövete felé, amit el sem tudott képzelni._

_Immár nem Shyn'dree Hlaana volt, valami egészen mássá, szinte felfoghatatlan dologgá vált. Az érzés leírhatatlan volt, már ha egyáltalán érzésnek lehetett nevezni. Ha akarta sem tudta volna visszaidézni régi énjét, fekete kezeit, hófehér haját, hosszú lábait. Többé már nem volt teste, helyette valami egészen más volt. Csupán fény, vakító fényesség és kavargó energia._

_Talán évszázadok teltek el – az entitás, amely valaha egy drow lány volt, nem tudhatta pontosan, hiszen az idő számára már nem létezett -, de végül elérte a fényes hálót. Létezése során soha ilyen teljesnek nem érezte magát, amint maga is egy szál lett a szövetben. Tudta, hogy itt a helye, sehol másutt nem is lehetne, s érezte, amint elképzelhetetlen erők áramlanak át rajta, az egész szövet erejét érezte, ami teljességgel felfoghatatlan egy halandó lény számára._

_Érezte, hiszen ő is a része volt az egésznek, a mágikus szövet egy szála a sok közül, ám mégis egyenlő a többivel, testvérek testvére. Nem kellett gondolkoznia, mérlegelnie, egyszerűen csak a tudatában volt mindennek, minden apró titoknak, minden sejtelmes dolognak, ami csak valaha létezett, vagy létezni fog._

_Egy szál volt a sok közül, egy, amely ugyanúgy erősítette a többit, az egész szövetet, s bármikor kérhetett a többitől energiát. Valami különös késztetéstől hajtva meg is tette ezt. Az egész boldogsággal és elégedettséggel töltötte el._

_Aztán teljesen váratlanul mintha minden összekavarodott volna. Az egész világ forogni kezdett körülötte, és minden egybemosódott. Rémület lett úrrá rajta, amint érezte, hogy egyre távolodik attól a boldog békés helytől, de valahol mélyen tudta, hogy mégis ott marad, hogy nem hagyja el igazán…_

- Na végre! Már azt hittem sohasem sikerül!

Shyn'dree szemei hirtelen felpattantak, csakhogy a kibírhatatlan, éles fény elvakítsa őket. Ösztönösen becsukta őket, majd próbált rájönni, hogy hol is van és mi történt vele.

Még szinte érezte a szövet lüktető energiáját, de minél jobban próbált az emlékekbe kapaszkodni, annál gyorsabban úsztak azok a feledés homályába. Leírhatatlan fájdalom volt érezni, ahogy a töménytelen tudás, a nagy titkok mind semmivé foszlanak, s újra elveszti őket.

Érezte, amint egy könnycsepp gördül végig az arcán. Aztán minden figyelmeztetést nélkülözve hatalmas hő csapta meg, majdnem ledöntve a lábáról. Furcsa érzés volt, akárha a kezeiből áradna a forróság mindenfele.

Óvatosan, résnyire kinyitotta a szemeit, majd lassan körbekémlelt. A szoba szinte minden pontján lángok táncoltak, melyek valóban a kezei körül összpontosultak. A legfurcsább azonban az volt, hogy a tűz őt egyáltalán nem égette.

A helyiség egyetlen lángoktól mentes pontján Veldruk állt. Különös kékes fény áradt a keze felől – pontosabban egy gyűrűből az ujján -, ami beburkolta az egész alakját. Shyn'dree most jött csak rá mennyire is előrelátó dolog volt minden gyakorlás előtt kiüríteni a szobáját.

- Elég lesz! – harsant Veldruk hangja a zajossá vált szobában.

A lány megpróbálta kiüríteni a gondolatait, hogy elállítsa a tüzet, de valahogy nem sikerült neki. Nem értette miért nem működik a módszer, amit mestere tanított. Kétségbeesésében lehunyta a szemeit, és maga elé próbálta képzelni a szobát lángok nélkül, de valahogy nem volt képes rá…

Azonban észrevett valami furcsa fénysugarat, amit a szemeivel nem látott. Ahogy összpontosított rá, úgy érezte meg a rajta folyó energiákat, amik végül mind őhozzá jutnak el. Az első pillanatban rettentően megijedt ettől az erőcsatornától, de aztán halványan derengeni kezdett előtte egy fényes szövet képe, s végre rájött mi is történik.

Beletelt egy kis időbe, de végül sikerült elállítania a folyamatos energia utánpótlást, ám vigyázott rá, hogy ne szakítsa meg a fényes összeköttetést. Valamiért iszonyat töltötte meg a lelkét, ha arra gondolt, hogy az valaha is elszakadhat.

Miután már nem árasztottak forróságot és tüzet a kezei, figyelmét a helyiséget borító lángoknak szentelte. Habár nem volt semmi éghető bent, úgy tűnik a pokoli tűz a még megmaradt energiából táplálkozott. A lánynak csupán el kellett ezt szívnia tőle, s a lángok hamarosan alábbhagytak, míg lassan teljesen ki nem aludtak.

- Nagyszerű, szépen csináltad!

Shyn'dree megpróbálta lerázni az izzadt arcára tapadó, hófehér tincseit. Hosszú sörényét, mint mindig most is laza kontyba fogta, de akárcsak máskor ezúttal is megszökött pár rakoncátlan fürt.

Pislogott párat, mire a szeme visszaszokott a hőlátáshoz, habár igen zavaró volt, hogy szinte minden melegen izzott még körülötte. Pillantásával mesterét, Veldrukot kereste, aki az előbb megdicsérte. Az évek alatt megszokta, hogy sohase láthatja az arcát, de valahogy mindig vágyott rá, hogy egyszer lekerüljön a csuklya a férfi fejéről. Ám ilyesmit kérni sem mert tőle. Ha Veldruk nem mutatta meg neki magától az arcát, akkor arra egész biztosan nyomós oka volt.

- Most, hogy a gyakorlatban is sikerült alkalmaznod a helyes metódusokat, itt az ideje, hogy más varázslatokat is kipróbálj. Nagyon remélem, hogy csupán az első igazi varázslatod volt ilyen nehézkes, és ezek után nem vesz majd, annyi időt igénybe egy-egy újabb igézet.

A lány szégyenkezőn sütötte le a szemét a földre. A rosszalló hang igencsak szíven ütötte. Habár ő is elégedetlen volt önmagával, mégiscsak fájt ezt a férfitól is hallani. Túl hosszúak voltak azok a hónapok, amiket a gyakorlással töltött, de megérte. Végre sikerült megtalálnia azt a szövetet, amiről Vadász mesélt neki, ami majd segít neki megzabolázni mágikus erejét, s ahonnan energiát meríthet majd.

Ugyanis ez a két dolog okozta a gondjait. Általában a legegyszerűbb varázs trükkök alkalmazásakor is katasztrofális energiákat szabadított fel, amik rettentően kimerítették. Kevés kontrollját gyengeségnek tekintette, amit nem szeretett volna Veldruknak mutatni, így nem tőle kért segítséget, hanem attól a fiútól, akivel gyakran volt alkalma társalogni egy különös könyv segítségével.

Vadász, pedig a kedvéért beszélt a faluja mágusával, aki adott pár igen hasznos tanácsot és elbeszélést. Shyn'dree elhatározta, hogy első dolga lesz megköszönni mindent a fiúnak, amint ismét egyedül marad.

- Talán itt az ideje, hogy legyen egy famulusod is.

Veldruk hangja kizökkentette a lányt gondolataiból, és kellett egy pillanat, amíg felfogta mit is mondott a férfi. Aztán ragyogó, hálás szemekkel pillantott fel.

- Ne nézz így rám! Elég idős vagy már, és egy igazi mágusnak mindig jól jöhet a famulusa. – fordult el fintorogva Veldruk. Ingerülten horkantott, mert még szinte így is látta azt az idegesítő szempárt. Ki nem állhatta, amikor a lány így nézett rá, de mégis a legjobban az dühítette, ahogy ezektől a pillantásoktól összeszorult a torka. Senki más nem tudta így megzavarni, ami a későbbiekben komoly gondokat jelenthet majd.

- Ha igyekszel, akkor esetleg még egy újabb varázslatot is megtanulhatsz, mire beszerzek neked egy famulust – lehelte enyhe gúnnyal a szavakat a férfi. Mégis halványan mintha bűntudatot érzett volna a szégyenkező lány láttán, ami még meg is ijesztette.

- Holnap folytatjuk – jelentette ki, hogy minél hamarabb szabadulhasson ebből az igen kínos helyzetből. Pár különleges mágikus gömbbel visszaállította a szobát eredeti állapotába, majd elment, magára hagyva a lányt, aki csak erre várt.

* * *

_Vendui!_

**Üdvözöllek!**

_Ó köszönöm, köszönöm a segítséged, és a sok időt amit erre pazaroltál, mert végre sikerült! Oly csodás érzés volt, minden tökéletesnek hatott, mintha megtaláltam volna az igaz helyem ebben a világban!_

A lány érezte, hogy örömében osztozik Vadász is. Mindig is odavolt azért a sok kellemes, melengető érzésért, amiket tőle kapott. Nem tudta hogyan, de a könyvek által gyakran képesek voltak megosztani érzéseiket. Shyn'dree ezt élete egyik legnagyobb áldásának tartotta.

Mivel már tizenhetedik életéve közeledett, elszigeteltsége nem volt már olyan szigorú. Néhanapján találkozhatott a család egyes tagjaival (akik állandóan rettentően elfoglaltak voltak, így csak nehezen szakíthattak rá időt), sőt egy-két szót még az őrökkel is válthatott (természetesen kizárólag nőkkel).

Mégis nagyon egyedül érezte magát, s egyetlen mentsvára – a könyvön kívül – a mágia tanulása volt. Ám még Veldruk is igen gyakran annyira hidegnek és ridegnek tűnt, mint bárki más, akit csak a lány eddig megismert.

Nem is tudta mi lett volna vele ha nem melengették volna meg néha szívét Vadász érzései. Olyan érzelmeket tapasztalt meg néha, s olyan elvekről hallhatott melyek akármelyik nénjét, de legfőképpen anyját, igencsak megbotránkoztatták volna… Csakhogy a lány mit sem sejtett cselekedetei helytelenségéről.

Ám mindennél volt valami még szörnyűbb „bűn" is, ami lelkét nyomhatta volna ha felismeri. Még halványan emlékezett Zilv'ra okító szavaira a hímekkel kapcsolatban, ám azóta szinte minden érvet megcáfoltak tapasztalatai.

Nézetei a szentségtörő számba mentek egy olyan Lolhtista társadalomban, mint Dusklynghé. De mivel kapcsolata a külvilággal szinte minimálisak voltak, így senkinek sem tűnt fel furcsasága. Ez főleg annak volt köszönhető, hogy sosem hagyta még el a nemesi házat, ahol az egyetlen hím nagybátyja, a magas rangú varázsló, Nadomin volt.

Márpedig Shyn'dree eddigi rövid életének legfontosabb személyei főleg hímek voltak, akiket tisztelt, nagyra becsült és igen, talán még szeretett is. Minden valószínűség szerint az első női családtagja, aki erről értesül, ott helyben szörnyethal…

Szerencsére azonban, erre eddig nem került sor.

**Ennek szívből örülök, és köszönet sem szükséges, mivel szívesen tettem. Elvégre erre valók a barátok, vagy nincs igazam?**

Barát. Ez a szó még annyi év után is megzavarta a lányt. Mikor Vadász először említette, meg kellett kérnie, hogy magyarázza meg neki pontosan a jelentését. Ám még most is kicsit idegenkedett ettől kifejezéstől, amit a fiún kívül senki mástól sem hallott még. Azonban mindig is volt ebben a szóban valami, ami átmelegítette a lelkét, amitől olyan boldog és elégedett lett.

_Mégis ragaszkodom ahhoz, hogy köszönetet mondjak. Nélküled sosem sikerült volna, és akkor olyan dolog maradt volna ki az életemből, ami talán teljessé teheti azt. Esküszöm neked, hogy ennél megfoghatatlanabb ám csodálatosabb érzés nem létezik a világon!_

**Azt hiszem, hasonló lehet ez ahhoz, amikor nekem íj simul a kezembe, és a vadont járom vele, szinte eggyé válva azzal, érezve minden rezdülését.**

_Úgy gondolom, hogy a boldogság mindenkinek másban rejlik. Remélem, egyikünknek sem kell soha megválnia attól, ami örömöt hoz neki._

**Ezt én is remélem. És azt is, hogy egy napon majd találkozhatunk.**

_Bárcsak úgy lehetne, én is azt kívánom, de még csak a házat sem hagyhatom el, és azt se tudom merre keresselek…_

**Az istenek útjai kifürkészhetetlenek, még megeshet, hogy összehoz bennünket a sors.**

_Kívánom, hogy igazad legyen!_

* * *

Tar'thrae idegesen járkált fel-alá tróntermében. Wuyone és Dir'zrae tökéletes nyugalommal álltak trónszéke két oldalán. Pár alacsonyabb rangú papnő oldalt térdelt, fejüket a földre hajtva és Lolthoz imádkozva.

- Már vagy egy hete el kellett volna kezdődnie! – tört ki végre a nagyasszonyából.

- Nincs okod az aggodalomra. Egy hét késedelem egyáltalán nem jelent rosszat. Gyakran megesik, hogy akár két héttel később érkezik…

Dir'zrae lágy, nyugtató hangját nővére dühös toppantása törte meg, mire a lány lehajtotta a fejét. Wuyone, aki immár szintén a főpapnői címet viselte, felemelte az egyik szemöldökét, majd előlépett.

- Az ilyesmit nem lehet siettetni – kezdte érces, határozott hangon. – Türelemmel kell megvárnunk az időt, amikor Lolth jónak látja elküldeni őt.

A nagyasszonyanya megpördülve a tengelye körül nézett farkasszemet húgával, ám annak rezzenéstelen maradt végig az arca. Tar'thraenak be kellett látnia Wuyone igazát, így végül elfordult, és még mindig haragosan leült trónszékébe.

Bár a nő arcán semmi sem látszott, mégis megelégedve állt vissza a helyére a trónszék mellé.

Tar'thrae idegesen dobolt a karfán könyökölve, miközben valami szórakozáson gondolkodott. Végül rá kellett jönnie, hogy csupán egyetlen dolog nyugtathatja meg szétzilált idegeit.

- Dir'zrae, menj és hozz egy hímet, akire már nincs szükség! – utasította húgát vérszomjasan csillogó szemekkel. – Vagyis… a hímeket inkább tartsuk meg áldozatra. Azt hiszem elég lesz egy rabszolga is. Mondjuk hozz egy…

A nő szava elakadt, amint fájdalom hasított végig rajta. A váratlan kínra felnyögött, majd elvigyorodott.

- Maradj itt Dir'zrae! Azt hiszem jó napja van ma egy rabszolgának – kacagott fel a nagyasszonyanya jólesőn, ami azonban ismét egy nyögésbe fúlt a fájdalomtól. – Wuyone, menj a lányomért! Az idő elérkezett, és azt akarom, hogy a házunk dicsőségének ő is részese legyen!

Miközben az elsőként szólított lány visszalépett a helyére, Wuyone fejet hajtott, majd kifelé indult. Határozott, ám könnyed léptei méltóságot kölcsönöztek neki. Az őrök azonnal kinyitották neki az ajtót, és a nőt követte pár papnő akik kellékekért siettek el.

Habár Tar'thraet már gyötörték az iszonyú kínok, mégis ördögi vigyorából, amivel az előkészületeket nézte, azt lehetett kivenni, hogy élvezi a helyzetet és elégedett.

* * *

Shyn'dree gondosan figyelte mestere minden mozdulatát, és próbált minden tanácsot az agyába vésni. Ez már a második igazi varázslata lesz, ha sikerül neki.

Bár minden idegsejtjével koncentrálni próbált, mégis mindig elkalandoztak gondolatai. Már pár nap telt el azóta, hogy Veldruk megígérte neki a famulust, és a lány azóta is azon gondolkodott mi lehet majd az.

Shyn'dree pislogott párat, amikor észrevette, hogy már a férfi már megint dühösen néz rá, amiért nem figyel. Gyorsan összeszedte magát, és megpróbált komolyan koncentrálni.

Hirtelen különös bizsergést érzett, aztán mintha valamit megrántottak volna, habár mindezt csupán egész halványan érzékelte. Le akarta hunyni a szemét, hogy jobban az érzésre hangolódjon, ám ekkor észrevette, hogy Veldruk már nem magyaráz, hanem egy igézetet mormol. Kissé ijedten pillantott föl rá. Érezte, amint mágia sistereg fel a szobában, olyan erős amit még sohasem érzett. Rögtön tudta, hogy ez egy igen magas szintű varázslat lehet, ami csak még jobban megijesztette.

Majd hirtelen nyílni kezdett az ajtó a férfi mögött…

Még épp időben fejezte be az igézetet. Mielőtt teljesen kinyílhatott volna az ajtó mágia megakasztotta az idő folyamát a férfi körül. Semmi sem mozdult körülötte, és tudta, hogy nincs sok ideje. Azonnal aktiválta a kristályt, amit könnyedén halászott elő az egyik zsebéből.

A sárga kő mágiától vibrált, majd fényleni kezdett. A férfi egy perccel sem vesztegetett többet.

- Suspanna! – a férfi hangjából kicsengett az ideges sürgetés.

- Hallak, mi történt? – csendült a szobában egy nő dallamos hangja.

- Ott van veled Hlaana ház „leendő" főpapnője?

- Erre a szerencsétlen kis…

- Nincs időm csevegni Suspanna! – szakította félbe a férfi idegesen.

- Itt van – feleltette kissé sértődötten a nő.

- Akkor most azonnal küldd ide a Hlaana házba! Abba a szobába, amit még korábban megbeszéltünk! – sóhajtott a férfi megkönnyebbüléssel a hangjában. – És ne felejtsd el megemlíteni neki, hogy az a rúna figyelmeztetett, amit ő helyezett el az ajtónál!

- Nem tudom elhinni, hogyan képes valaki ilyen könnyen bevenni mindenféle hülyeséget!

- Suspanna! Siess, nincs sok időnk!

- Már indul is, ne izgasd fel magad! – köpte gúnyosan a szavakat a nő, amiért egy hím ilyen hangon mert vele beszélni, de belül el kellett ismernie, hogy igaza van, nem kockáztathatják meg, hogy lebukjanak.

A férfi deaktiválta a kristályt, majd visszasüllyesztette a helyére. Gyorsan egy újabb igézetbe is kezdett. Még éppen időben volt. Hamarosan alakja teljesen elhalványult, amíg el nem tűnt.

Nem sokkal ezután egy hasíték jelent meg a levegőben, ami ajtóvá szélesedett, és egy ideges Zilv'ra lépett át rajta. A férfi ebben a pillanatban semlegesítette az időzárat, amit az előbb felvont, és mire kinyílt az ajtó már dimenziókapu is eltűnt.

A mester elégedett volt munkájával, és a belépő nő mögött észrevétlenül surrant ki.

Shyn'dree nagyon furcsa hullámzást érzett a mágiában körülöttük, majd egy pillanatig nem kapott levegőt. Mire döbbenetében egyet pislogott már nem Veldruk állt előtte, hanem Zilv'ra. A lány ismét nem kapott levegőt, és újra pislogni kezdett.

- Üdvözöllek első hercegnő, és téged is Zilv'ra.

A papnő dühösen csikorgatta a fogait a belépő Wuyone felé, aki ügyelt rá, hogy csupán a lánynak hajtson fejet.

- Mit keresel itt Wuyone? Senki sem hívott, akkor minek jöttél? Tudod, hogy nem ütheted bele az orrod a dolgaimba, még ha most már főpapnő is vagy – sziszegte gyűlölködve a nő felé, aki válaszul csak bólintott, majd Shyn'dree felé fordult, aki még mindig nem igazán tudta összeszedni magát.

- Első hercegnő, Tar'thrae Anya látni kíván, kérlek kövess!

Zilv'ra csak még dühösebb lett, amiért a húga tudomást sem vett róla. Shyn'dree még párat pislogott, majd bólintott és az elinduló nő után ment egyetlen szó nélkül.

- Rád nincs szükség – fordult meg hirtelen Wuyone, hogy figyelmeztesse az őket követni akaró Zilv'rat. – A nap további része szabad számodra. Az első hercegnő nem tanul tőled többet a mai napon.

Egy dühös horkantás kíséretében a papnő sértődötten viharzott el.

Wuyone ismét megindult, és Shynd'ree utána sietett. A nő semmit sem árult el út közben, így a lány csak találgathatott, miért kéreti az anyja. Eddig csupán pár, kivételes alkalomkor láthatta, ami gyakran igen elszomorította. Főleg, amikor Vadász a saját anyjáról mesélt neki, akit ő nap mint nap láthatott.

Nemsokára elértek a trónterem díszes ajtajához. A két női őr készségesen tárta ki nekik. Shyn'dree már izgatottan várta a találkozást, és hogy újra láthassa a pompás termet.

Mégis meglepődött, amikor belépett. Rögtön észrevette, hogy oldalt pár papnő imádkozik, mások meg nem messze tőlük sürögnek, forognak. Mégis legfurcsább az anyja volt. A lány hangtalanul sikkantott, amikor meglátta. A nő arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól, és egész testét verejték borította. Görcsösen markolta trónszéke karfáját, és visszafojtotta a kikívánkozó fájdalmas sikolyokat. De ami ennél is rémisztőbb volt a lány számára, az a nagyasszonyanya hasa kellett, hogy legyen, melynek mérete felülmúlta Shyn'dree minden eddigi elképzelését.

- Mi történt az anyámmal? – suttogta ijedten.

- Ne aggódj – mosolyodott el Wuyone. – Amint látom Zilv'ra nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy ilyesmiről beszéljen neked.

A lány még mindig kissé ijedten és zavartan figyelte anyját.

- Ó, hát végre megékeztél. – pillantott föl Tar'thrae. – Gyere közelebb leányom, nemsokára üdvözölheted a húgodat!

Shyn'dree nyelt egyet, de végül engedelmeskedett. A legjobban mégis az a diadalittas csillogás ijesztette meg a nő szemében. Wuyone közben megszokott helyére állt, a trónszék jobbjára.

- Dicsőséges nap ez a Hlaana háznak – duruzsolta a nagyasszonyanya a mellé érkező lánynak, majd arca ismét eltorzult a fájdalomtól. Enyhén zihálva pillantott lánya értetlen és rémült arcára.

- Hát nem érzed Lolth kegyét, ami belengi a szobát? – kiáltotta dühösen a nő egy újabb görcs közepette.

A lány nem felelt, képtelen volt megszólalni.

- Nagyasszonyanya, azt hiszem Zilv'ra még nem beszélt neki a…

Tar'thrae egyetlen kézmozdulattal hallgattatta el húgát.

- Nos, akkor majd most megismered Lolth dicsőségét! – sziszegte a nő, majd felordított egy különösen erős fájás hatására.

Shyn'dree kétségbeesetten próbált észrevétlenné válni. Legszívesebben elbújt volna a szobájában, hogy ne hallja anyja szörnyű sikolyait, és ne lássa fájdalmát. Ekkor egy erős kezet érzett a vállán. Odafordulva Wuyonet látta. A nő érintése valahogy megnyugtatta. A főpapnő gyorsan maga mellé húzta Shyn'dreet, és megnyugtató szavakat suttogott a fülébe.

- Már igen közel az idő! Tudom! – sikította a nagyasszonyanya szinte teljes önkívületben a fájdalomtól.

* * *

Alig egy óra múlva vége volt. Shyn'dree még mindig kissé kába érezte magát a megrázó élményektől, ám elbűvölte a nem messze tőle fekvő csecsemő szépsége. Halványan mosolyogva, lelkesen figyelte a kicsikét, miközben nem messze tőle elcsigázott anyja körül papnők szorgoskodtak.

- A főzetet! – suttogta rekedtes, ám parancsoló hangon a kifáradt nő. Mikor az erősítő ital végre működésbe lépett a szervezetében, csak akkor szólalt meg ismét.

- Dir'zrae, hívhatod már Zilv'rat, hogy ő is láthassa a második hercegnőt. Wuyone, menj a hímekért! Meg kell köszönnünk Lolthnak dicső kegyét, amiben részesített. A gyermek lány és egészséges, azt hiszem öt hím igazán nem pazarlás érte.

A két testvér fejet hajtott, majd elsiettek. Shyn'dree nem is figyelt, mivel szinte egy szót sem értett anyja parancsaiból.

Tar'thrae feltápászkodott trónszékéből, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye újdonsült lányát. Az idősebbik lány tisztelettudóan arrébb állt.

- Üdvözöld Shynd'ree a húgod! Újabb dicső tagja lesz házunknak. Üdvözöld Myrdiirat!

A lány felhőtlen boldogságot érzett figyelve a kisdedet. Minden szörnyűséget pótolt ez az új kis élet látványa. Már nem bánta, hogy végig kellett néznie anyja szenvedéseit, mert cserébe láthatta hogyan születik az élet, és ez számára mindennél lenyűgözőbb volt.

Nem sokkal ez után tárult ki a terem ajtaja, és lépett be Zilv'ra Wuyone után.

- Áh, máris itt vagytok! Csodálatos! Gyere Zilv'ra, gyere csak közelebb! Nézd meg a Hlaana ház legújabb hercegnőjét! – villantott nővére felé egy szívélyesnek látszó vigyort. A papnő azonnal látta, hogy csupán játszadozik vele húga, és csak ingerelni akarja, meg természetesen szórakozni az ő kárán.

Összeszorított fogakkal, de odament.

- Gyere te is Wuyone, tekintsd meg a leányt, akinek a szoktatóanyja leszel!

- Az nem lehet! – kiáltott fel hitetlenkedve Zilv'ra. – Wuyone főpapnő már, és a főpapnők nem pocsékolhatják gyermekekre az idejük!

- Ha elfelejtetted volna drága nővérem – kezdte Tar'thrae fenyegetően mézesmázos hangon. –, **ÉN** vagyok a Hlaana ház nagyasszonyanyája, és **NEM** te!

Zilv'ra összébb húzta magát, amikor húga szinte már az arcába ordított. Egy dühös nagyasszonyanya a legszörnyűbb rémálmot is felülmúlta.

- Úgyhogy, ha nem bánod – váltott vissza Tar'thrae nyugodt hangnembe. -, Wuyone lesz Myrdiira Hlaana szoktatóanyja.

Zilv'ra tehetetlenül és hangtalanul átkozódva hajtotta le a fejét. Nem volt kedve még egyszer próbára tenni a nagyasszonyanya türelmét. Azonban húga diadalmas vigyora nélkül is jól tudta volna, hogy mindez csupán azért van, hogy Dir'zrae is főpapnő lehessen még őelőtte. Mégis elégtétellel töltötte el a gondolat, hogy talán keresztbe tehet Tar'thrae terveinek a titkos órák segítségével, amiket Suspanna volt olyan kegyes neki adni.

A feszült csendet ismét az ajtó nyílása szakította meg. Ezúttal Dir'zrae hozta meg a hímeket, akik rosszat sejtve követték a papnőt. Közrendű hímek csak nagyon ritkán léphettek be a trónterembe, és ez még kevesebbszer jelentett számukra jót.

Ez a rossz előérzet valamiért átragadt Shyn'dreera is. Nem tudta volna megmondani miért, de mindennél jobban arra vágyott, hogy elmeneküljön ebből a teremből, és soha ne is jöjjön vissza. Talán érzékeny lelke érezte meg termet belengő gonoszságot, talán az arcokról olvasta le, hogy készül valami – ám ez akkor egy csöppet sem számított neki.

Egyszerűen tudta, hogy ki kell találnia valamit, hogy minél hamarabb kijuthasson. A lány pillantása a csecsemőre vetődött.

- Anyám – szólt hirtelen, magát is meglepve. -, elvihetem a húgom a szobájába, hogy nyugodtan pihenhessen?

Tar'thrae szúrósan pillantott lánya arcára, de semmit sem tudott leolvasni róla. Csupán elhúzta a száját és legyintett.

- A kiáltozásra úgyis csak felébredne és sírna. Aztán meg rettentő nehéz lenne elaltatni. Vidd csak, keleti szárny, negyedik folyosó, a harmadik ajtó jobbra.

Shyn'dree fejet hajtott, majd nagyon óvatosan a karjába vette a gyermeket. Egy pillanatig csupán állt ott megbabonázva, a békés kisdedet figyelve, amint szuszog. Szinte érezte kicsiny szívének minden dobbanását, apró testének kellemes melegségét. Aztán elindult kifelé.

A nagyasszonyanya ismét a hímek felé fordult, hogy nekik szentelje figyelmét, amikor eszébe jutott valami. Még mielőtt lánya kiérhetett volna, elkapta a vállát.

- Ugye nem felejted el, hogy a Hlaana ház nem engedheti meg magának, hogy egy leendő főpapnőt elveszítsen? – sziszegte érezhető fenyegetéssel a hangjában a lány fülébe. – Úgyhogy nem ajánlom, hogy a húgod egyetlen haja szála is meggörbüljön!

Shyn'dree megborzongott a vérfagyasztó hang hatására, de aztán sikerült bólintania. Az anyja végre elengedte, és ő sietősen távozott. Az ajtón kilépve, a folyosón nagybátyját, Nadomint látta meg.

A férfi egy pillanatig rá meredt, majd sietősen fejet hajtott. Kissé kócos, vállig érő haja szögletes arcába hullt. Vörös szemei élénken villogtak a ravasz arcból.

- Üdvözlet a Hlaana ház első hercegnőjének – hadarta monoton hangon, majd felpillantott, egyenesen a Shyn'dree kezében tartott gyermekre. -, és a második hercegnőnek is.

A lány homlokráncolva bólintott a varázsló felé, nem tudván mire vélni azt a különös félmosolyt az arcán. Aztán megnyugtatta magát azzal, hogy csupán ő is örül az új családtagnak. Így aztán újra elindult a folyosón.

Alig ért azonban a következő kanyarhoz, amikor valami leírhatatlanul szörnyű érzés fogta el. Megperdült a tengelye körül, ám már nem látta a kaput és Nadomint, mivel befordult a folyosón. Szinte ösztönösen indult volna meg visszafele, de valami nem engedte.

Csupán állt ott, karjában a csecsemővel, és érezte, amint egészen összeszorul a szíve, majd a torkában dobog. Alig kapott levegőt, és a szemei kissé kidülledtek.

Azután hirtelen fájdalom töltötte el, s ajkai hangtalan sikolyra nyíltak. Azonban a folyosó nem maradt csendes, egész végében szörnyű kiáltások, halálsikolyok csengtek. Shyn'dree egy másodpercig még mindig csak állt, észre sem véve a forró könnyeket, amik arcán gördültek le. Térdei megroggyantak, a világ forgott körülötte, s úgy érezte egy mély verembe zuhan.

El is ájult volna talán, ha valaki nem tartja meg hátulról. Az ijedtségtől ismét megélénkülve fordult hátra.

Egy az átlagosnál jóval magasabb férfi állt mögötte, aki hamar meghajtotta a fejét. Különös öltözet volt rajta a lány számára. Eltartott egy ideig, amíg rájött, hogy páncélzatról van szó. Halványan rémlett neki nagyon régről, hogy valamikor Veldruk is viselt hasonlót. A hím mereven a padlót bámulta.

Ahogy Shyn'dree halkan szipogott, a férfi akaratlanul is felpillantott. Egész fiatalnak tűnt szabályos, szép arcával. Dús, szálegyenes haja váll alá ért, és a teteje a jobb oldalra volt fonva, hogy ne lógjon a szemébe. A lány könnyei láttán arcára enyhe meglepődés ült ki, majd tekintete megkeményedett.

Shyn'dreenak mintha rémlett volna, hogy egyszer beszéltek neki a ház fegyvermesteréről, Tebraenról, aki szolgálatai révén elnyerte a nemességet, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez a férfi lehet-e az.

- Ne aggódjon első hercegnő – duruzsolta a férfi rideg hangon. – Az ön születésekor legalább tíz áldozatot mutattak be, így hát semmivel sincs lemaradva a húga mögött.

Amint lány belebámult azokba a hidegen csillogó szemekbe, ha lehet még jobban elkeseredett. Csaknem érezte, hogy a szíve kihagy egy dobbanást, ahogy szemei elkerekedtek, és ismét sírni kezdett, ha lehet még jobban. Lehetetlen volt nem észrevenni, azt a fájdalmat, ami kiült az arcára, a kétségbeesést a szemeiben, a padlóra patakzó forró könnyeket.

A férfi megütközve nézett rá. Felemelte az egyik szemöldökét, majd a homlokát ráncolta.

Shyn'dree még mindig sírva elfordult, azután szinte rohanva távozott, karjában húgával.

Ez már túl sok volt fiatal, s még ártatlan lelkének.

Tebraen sokáig bámulta még azt a kanyart, ahol eltűnt a szeme elől.

* * *

Tar'thrae fáradtan bár, de elégedetten lépett be fürdőterembe. Pár szolga már előkészítette neki a forró fürdőt, és egy intésére ki is takarodtak az ajtón. A nő jólesőn sóhajtott fel, majd kezdte lekapcsolni ruhája csatjait. Ráfért a fürdés, mivel testét és ruháját sok helyütt vér mocskolta be.

Már majdnem végzett, mikor egy kéz simított végig gyengéden csupasz, gömbölyded vállán. Félig dühösen, félig ijedten fordult meg, hogy olyasvalakivel találja szembe magát, akire a legkevésbé sem számított.

- Alakdriirn! – sikkantott a nő egyszerre meglepetésében és félelmében. Nem tudhatta, mit akar a férfi. Rögtön el is határozta, hogy meg kell erősítenie a ház védelmét, habár kételkedett benne, hogy Alakdriirnt bárhogyan is megtudná állítani, ha be akar valahová jutni…

- Meglepettnek tűnsz drága Tar'thraem! – kuncogott a férfi miközben ujjai a nő kulcscsontján játszadoztak, majd lefelé indultak meg. – Nem számítottál talán rám?

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte hidegen a nő, miközben kettőt hátra is lépett, hogy messzebb kerüljön Alakdriirntól.

- Ó, Tar'thrae mióta lettél ilyen hideg? Olyan szörnyű ezt látnom, mikor pár éve még a karjaimban doromboltál… - susogta a férfi, s újra a nagyasszonyanyához lépett.

- Nehéz napom volt, nincs kedvem játszadozni. Mondd, hogy mit akarsz, és ne tarts fel tovább!

- Hát illik így bánni egy kedves, régi jó baráttal? – kérdezte egy pajkos mosoly kíséretében Alakdriirn, míg egy könnyed mozdulattal kikapcsolta a nő ruhájának utolsó kapcsát.

- Utoljára kérdem! Mit akarsz? – lökte el magától durván a férfit Tar'thrae.

Alakdriirn jólesőn nevetett fel, majd mélyen a nő szemébe nézett.

- Szerintem elég egyértelmű, hogy mit akarok… Persze csak bizonyos feltételekkel! – tette hozzá igen gyorsan, látva Tar'thrae felcsillanó szemét.

- Úgy, szóval a nagy Alakdriirn, az első ház hercege mégiscsak vágyna még mindig rám? – tudakolta gonosz vigyor kíséretében a nő, miközben közelebb lépett a férfihoz, majd finoman hozzá simult.

- Mint mondtam, csupán bizonyos feltételek mellett – lehelte Tar'thrae fülébe, miközben a csupasz karokon simított végig.

- Nem tartozom neked semmivel Alakdriirn, és nem te vagy az egyetlen, aki szívesen lát az ágyában! – csattant fel dühösen a nő, miközben sértetten fordult el.

- Nem kétlem – kacagott a férfi ismét. -, hogy Nadomin kiváló szolgálatokat tesz neked, de nem hinném, hogy ő képes lenne egészen **eleget **tenni az elvárásaidnak.

Mialatt beszélt, Alakdriirn lassan Tar'thrae mögé sétált, lágyan arrébb tolta a nő haját, majd gyengéden csókolta a kulcscsontját, azután hasonló módon indult feljebb, a nyakhoz.

- Mik a feltételeid? – kérdezte hűvösen Tar'thrae, mintha észre sem vette volna a kis kényeztetést.

- Ó, csupán egyetlen van – vigyorodott el a férfi. – Nem gazdagodhat még egy taggal a Hlaana ház, az én érdememből…

- Tűnj el! – sziszegte a nő felbőszülten.

- Drága, drága Tar'thraem… - sóhajtott Alakdriirn.

- Talán süket vagy? – tudakolta gúnyos hangnemben a nagyasszonyanya.

- Inkább hálásnak kéne lenned, hogy az első lányod még életben van. Beláthatnád, hogy Quarryne Anya türelme sem véges… Ha magadra haragítod, nem biztos, hogy csak a gyermeked torka bánja csak.

Tar'thrae még egy ideig dacosan nézett farkasszemet a férfival, de végül be kellett látnia, hogy igaza van. Nincs értelme kockáztatnia, amikor már van egy lánya. Rezzenéstelen arccal fogta az egyik pókmintás gyűrűjét, lehúzta vékony ujjáról, majd a földre hajította a ruhái közé.

Alakdriirn elismerően bólintott. A gyűrű lekerülve a nő ujjáról felfedte magát. Erős papi mágia lüktetett benne, ami azt jelentette, hogy Lolth ajándéka. Így már értette, hogyan tudta Tar'thrae megtörni a mágiáját.

- És most, jobban teszed, ha bebizonyítod nekem, hogy jól döntöttem – villantott egy ravasz vigyort a férfi felé Tar'thrae.

- A legnagyobb örömmel…

* * *

Senki sem volt körülötte – legalábbis számára így tűnt. Egyedül bolyongott az ismeretlenben. Egy közkatona piwafwija terült a vállára, és rejtette a kíváncsi szemek elől. Óvatosan mozgott, nem szerette volna, ha bárki észreveszi vagy felfigyel rá. Csuklyáját mélyen szemébe húzta: semmi sem árulkodhatott kilétéről. Gyors lépteiben egyesek bizonytalanságot vélhettek felfedezni, de drowként szinte rögtön arra gondoltak, hogy csupán félrevezetés. Ezúttal tévedtek.

Zavartalanul haladt a nagy paloták, majd a kisebb házak lakhelyei között. Néha-néha kipislantott csuklyája alól, hogy a tökéletes, gyönyörű, tündérfényben pompázó épületeket megcsodálja. Legszívesebben megállt volna, hogy kedvére ámulhasson rajtuk, de emlékeztetnie kellett magát arra, hogy miért indult el.

Hamarosan egy kisebb kapuhoz érkezett, amely Mélysötét kietlen alagútjaiba vezetett. Kissé nehéz szívvel, de nyelt egyet még visszapillantva a városra, majd megindult az alagutakba. Összeszorult szíve nem is engedte, hogy észrevegye arcán gördülő könnycseppjeit.

Minden egyes újabb lépése csak egy kietlen, üres alagútba vezetett. Hamar nem számolta már őket, a semmi labirintusába tévedt. Most már, ha akart sem fordulhatott volna meg.

Így csak ment tovább.

Az idő elvesztette értelmét, nem tudta, hogy hány órája koptatja már a követ a lábai alatt, nem tudta mióta nem hallott egyetlen neszt sem lépései hangján kívül. A csönd mindent beborított.

Nemsokára az őt körülölelő világ teljesen összeolvadt előtte, s nem is figyelte merre tart. Csupán egy könyvet szorított a piwawfija alatt elkeseredetten mellkasához. Könnyei már elfogytak, szeme immár nem látott, füle nem hallott, csak a szíve fájt rettenetesen. Fejében sikolyok visszhangzottak, és ő hiába próbálta elűzni őket, hiába próbált nem figyelni arra a szörnyű súlyra, ami a lelkét nyomta.

Nem tudta hová tart, csupán azt akarta elfelejteni, hogy honnan jött. Olyan elkeseredett volt, hogy kiszökött cél és segítség nélkül Mélysötétbe, habár közre játszhatott az is, hogy nem sokat tudott veszélyeiről.

Későn vette észre mekkorát hibázott.

Esztelen fájdalmába hirtelen ijedtség hasított bele. Zavarodottan pillantott fel, hogy még lássa egy felé közeledő kampósrém hőképét.

Szemei elkerekedtek, majd tehetetlen sikoly tört föl torkából, amikor rájött, hogy rá is ugyanaz a sors vár, mint azokra a hímekre. Talán nem is volt ideje igazán rettegni. Lehunyta a szemét, és várta a fájdalmat, a halált.

De az nem jött. Helyette hangos csattanások, fém csilingelt, ütődött tompán egy kemény páncélhoz.

A lány félve nyitotta ki a szemeit, csakhogy döbbenten pislanthasson velük. A kampósrém egy drowval harcolt. A férfi meglepően könnyeden forgatta nagyméretű láncos buzogányát, íróztató csapásokat mérve, miközben ő eltáncolt ellenfelétől. Még azzal a hatalmas fegyverrel a kezében is mozgékony tudott maradni, míg a szörny minden ütéstől megtántorodott. A páncélja sem bírta sokáig a zavarodott lénynek, hamar repedések jelentek meg rajta.

A drow harcos látva előnyét, s a bestia kábultságát, gyorsan lendületet vett, elrúgva magát az alagút falától, nagyot lendítve buzogányán, széttörte a rém koponyáját.

A monstrum szinte azonnal szörnyet halt. Minden további hang nélkül dőlt a földre, nagyot puffanva, többé nem mozdult. A harcos egy pillanatig némán nézte, majd megfordult.

- Hercegnő, nem esett baja?

Shyn'dree remegve kuporgott a földön, szólni sem mert. Ismét sírni kezdett. Percekig csak a sírása visszhangzott a falakról.

- Hercegnő… - próbálkozott a férfi még egyszer, de nem kapott feleletet.

A lány meg sem hallotta a hívást, csupán elkeseredetten rázkódott a zokogástól. Hirtelen azonban erős karok emelték fel a földről. Egyszerre döbbenten és ijedten nézett fel, hogy a korábban látott hím, rezzenéstelen arcába bámuljon. Róla gondolta, hogy háza fegyvermestere lehet, de még mindig nem volt benne biztos. Azt viszont el sem tudta képzelni, hogyan kerülhetett ide éppen most.

A férfi arcának jobb felén, pedig egy frissen szerzett vágás éktelenkedett, szinte az állától a homlokáig, s a vér még mindig csordogált belőle.

- Nagyon fáj? – szipogta Shyn'dree könnyeivel küszködve.

Tebraen lepillantott a lányra. Egy ideig az arcát fürkészte, majd szelíden válaszolt.

- Csöppet sem.

Shyn'dree értetlenül nézett rá, még sírni is elfelejtett. A férfi szigorú arcát egy halvány mosoly árnyéka lágyította meg.

- Karold át a nyakam, úgy könnyebben vihetlek.

A lányt valahogy lecsillapította a nyugodt, jámbor arckifejezés, s úgy tett, ahogy a harcos kérte, a vállára hajtva fejét.

A visszaúton Dusklynghbe egyikük sem szólt semmit, csupán Shyn'dree bújt kétségbeesetten az egyetlen szilárd, igazi támaszhoz, amit addig ismert.

* * *

Shyn'dree szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről. Úgy kalapált, mintha ki akarna szakadni. A lány beharapta alsó ajkát, nehogy felkiáltson. Csak nézte, nézte azt a letakart kalitkát.

- Nos, megnézed mi az, vagy nekem kell felfednem? – tudakolta pajkos mosollyal Veldruk.

Shyn'dree bizonytalanul pillantott a férfira. Egyrészt nem tudta elhinni, hogy eljött végre a nap, másrészt félt tőle, hogy mit talál majd a lepel alatt.

- Gyerünk már! – sürgette Veldruk. – Elvégre a te famulusod lesz.

A lány végre erőt vett magán, és miután nagyot sóhajtott, a hőárnyékoló lepel felé nyúlt. A könnyű, selymes anyag hamar lecsusszant a kalickáról, és Shyn'dree farkasszemet nézhetett lakójával.

Odabent egy kis kígyó emelte fel háromszögletű fejét, majd dugta ki a nyelvét. A lány azonban észrevette, hogy vékony kis testén két szárnyacska is van.

- Egy elg'ui… - suttogta Shyn'dree lenyűgözve, mire a kígyócska halkan felszisszent.

- Tökéletes megfigyelés. – vigyorodott el Veldruk. – Most pedig, adj neki nevet!

A lány elgondolkozott, miközben figyelte az arrébb tekeredő kígyócskát. A kis lény megrezegtette apró, hártyás szárnyait, melyek visszaverték a hőt és a fényt is. Így mikor egy elg'ui repült, gyakran el tudta vakítani megfigyelőit. Mágia nélkül szinte lehetetlen volt elkapni ezeket a gyors kis kígyókat.

- Sirn – jelentette ki Shyn'dree vigyorogva, majd a lény feje felé nyúlt, hogy megérintse.

Veldruk túl későn vette észre, hogy megakadályozhassa.

Az elg'ui szinte rögtön fenyegetőn emelte fel fejét, majd kitátotta a száját, és maró mérgét köpve válaszolt.

A lány szerencsére még időben le tudta hunyni a szemét, de nem tudott elugorni. Az arcát beterítette a fájdalmasan forrón izzó folyadék. Sikítva hátrált, miközben mestere gyorsan letakarta a felbőszült kígyócska ketrecét, majd egy varázslatot kezdett kántálni.

Shyn'dree érezte, ahogy az iszonytató fájdalom enyhül. A férfi kezeiből hűs levegő áramlott arcára, s nemsokára már elviselhetővé tette a kínt.

- A jó életbe Shyn'dree! – szitkozódott Veldruk. – Tudhatnád, hogy nincs gyógyító mágiám! Most aztán viselheted ennek a kis ballépésnek a nyomait egy életen át, mert mire kihűl, már nem lehet eltűntetni.

A lány óvatosan megtapogatta az arcát. Sok kis apró duzzanatot érzett, főleg a járom csontján. Mikor már nem fájt az arca, mestere elővett egy gyertyát és meggyújtotta. Mikor a szemük a fényhez szokott, a férfi egy derengő folyadéklapot idézett a lány arca elé.

- Nézd meg magad, és tanuld meg jól a leckét! Ha hibázol, az komoly következményekkel járhat Shyn'dree Hlanna. Jól jegyezd meg, hogy soha nem tévedhetsz!

A lány csak bámulta az obszidiánfekete arcot, melyen apró szürkésfekete pöttyök éktelenkedtek. Szerencséjére homlokára már nem jutott belőlük, s orrán is kevés volt csak.

Szomorú szemei tompán csillogtak, ahogy tükre szertefoszlott. Szégyenkezve hajtotta le fejét. Hófehér hajának pár tincse, melyek kiszabadultak a laza kontyból, arcába hullottak.

Veldruk elhúzta a száját miközben eloltotta a gyertyát.

- Ne aggódj, Sirn hamarosan hozzád szokik, és a famulusod lesz. – mondott pár biztató szót a férfi.

Shyn'dree könnyes szemekkel pillantott fel rá, mire Veldruk elfintorodott. Nem tetszett neki, ahogy összeszorult a gyomra attól a pillantástól.

- Szedd össze magad – sziszegte kissé már gorombábban. -, sok a dolgunk még ma.

A lány szomorúan hajtotta le a fejét, majd bólintott. Titkon vetett még egy pillantást a ketrecre, ami Sirnt rejtette.


End file.
